Flavor of Life
by KawaiiTenshiCeres
Summary: I never knew I would fall for someone who wasn't close to what my expectations were. We often bickered, we often fought over the littlest of things. I never found myself sinking so low into falling for a poor farmer out of all people. VaughnChelsea.
1. A Beautiful World

**Flavor of Life**

**Summary: **_I never knew I would fall for someone who wasn't close to what my expectations were. We often bickered, we often fought over the littlest of things. I never found myself sinking so low into falling for a poor farmer out of all people. VaughnChelsea._

**Author's Note: **_Probably my first fanfiction in this section of the site. I wanted to create this since, well, I love the VaughnChelsea pairing. SO! Somewhat of an original story, something I wanted to stray off from the stuff you guys would see here. Very extremely loosely based off of the anime/manga/drama, Hana Yori Dango. It'll be a continuous story told in both point of views, so the thing wouldn't be repetitive._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**ONE~ A Beautiful World**

**-Chelsea's Point of View-**

_How on earth did we ever try and get along? _

_I __tried__ to be friendly._

_All I got was a cold look._

_It all started when I met Mirabelle and her daughter, Julia in their shop..._

"Waaaaait. So, I can't get a new chicken, until the livestock dealer comes here?"

I leaned on the counter of the Animal Shop , resting my back against the counter, as the sun was slowly arising. It was six o'clock in the morning of Wedesday, and out of the most things I wouldn't expect on my first year as a farmer...was to see a bloodied chicken, plus an explosion of feathers scattered near my crops. I assumed it was a wild dog who snuck into the chicken coop out of the blue. It was actually my precious chicken, that I first bought when Mirabelle had moved here.

All I could hear in the morning was the roosters cawing, trying to awaken the world, while Julia was in the kitchen, firing up the stove. My eyes wandered around the brightened store/house, wondering how long until the man came. My gloved hand tapped the wooden countertop, while the younger blond signaled me over to have breakfast with them. My blue eyes gazed over to her, before feeling slight guilt running through my mind. I never actually had breakfast with other people since I came here, even with Taro and his family with their constant offers, it just felt somewhat awkward.

"Something wrong?" Julia questioned placing down a plate of toast in front of me.

Snapping out of my train of thought, I innocently waved my hands around, repeatedly saying it wasn't anything to be worried about. "Nothing! It's nothing!" I smiled sheepishly. Boy, what an embarrassing way to start my work-filled day, already I felt my face burning up.

I've noticed Mirabelle had quietly left the two of us alone to feed the animals, and I was going to ask her what time the dealer was going to get here. I already knew by now that I didn't water my turnips yet, and it was almost seven o'clock. Taking a bite of the warm toast, I leaned on the chair in thought, crossing my arms over my chest. Tilting the chair back and forth, I heard the small bell chime, before looking towards the door with a bright smile dawning my face.

"Hey, Mirabelle! What time is the dealer coming here again?" I questioned, tilting the chair back as far as possible, not listening to Julia's constant protests for me to stop doing that childish habit.

"Excuse me?" a male voice questioned in annoyance, his indigo colored eyes piercing through me coldly.

Shock scaled up my spine, and my chair fell backwards, slamming me to the ground hard. I felt my treasured bandanna flying off of my long delicate hair, as I only laid on the ground, trying to not let the pain get to me. Muttering a slight 'Ow', I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. Softly cursing to myself, the man hovering over me only to watch me get up on my own. Quickly snatching my bandanna, I stood to fix myself, often stealing gazes at the silver haired man who had appeared in front of me.

"Are you okay, Chels?" Julia questioned, adding a sigh. "I told you, you shouldn't do that!" she scolded before smiling towards the man. "Vaughn! It's been a while! How are you?" she questioned cheerfully. "Mom's feeding the animals right now, so you can stick around here." she nodded, before shuffling to stand next me. "_Introduce yourself!_" she muttered, nudging me, while I tried to adjust myself.

"Hi! I'm Chelsea! I run the farm here." I stated, adding a friendly tone of voice. "You must be the animal dealer right?" I questioned.

I noticed his eyebrows furrowed towards me, before tipping his hat to me. Mirabelle had walked in, before a huge smile formed on her plump face. She patted Vaughn on the shoulder, before looking at me questionable. "No wonder I heard a huge thud from outside." she noted. "Are you okay?" she questioned in light concern.

Nodding in agreement, I smiled again, only to receive a glare from the man named, Vaughn. "...Something the matter?" I questioned.

I heard a sigh escaped his lips before he looked at Mirabelle, with annoyance. He seemed to be in a bad mood, but I couldn't exactly tell why. Was he...not a morning person? Or...was it because the island looked run down, and barely had other inhabitants in it? In other cases, I was a bit confused. My eyes gazed into his, strangely feeling like it had the tone of loneliness seeping deep inside of his eyes. I couldn't help, but to think he was lonely, but I soon snapped into reality, hearing the cowboy-dressed dealer having an outburst.

"She killed him?!" Vaughn shouted. "She killed my prized Kenny?!" he questioned looking at me in utter disappointment. "After raising that guy for so long, she had to get him killed by wild dogs. She calls herself a farmer, she's more irresponsible than a kid!"

My eyes stared at him, feeling my hands clenching into a really tight fist. I stared at Vaughn, feeling enraged. I was just starting out. It was a simple fault. And yet, it ended up with him calling me 'irresponsible'?! My pearly white teeth clenched, as I felt my eyebrows furrowed.

"Shut up!" I screamed. "It's not my fault that your precious Kenny was killed! It was an accident, okay?" I argued, feeling tears slowly forming on my face.

I knew it. I knew I was about to cry. Forcing the tears away, my fists clenched into an even tighter ball, before I slammed it into the cowboy's face. I gave him a glare, before I turned and stormed out the door. I know I was being stubborn, but I didn't like being insulted because it was a simple mistake. It wasn't at all me to feel this angry in years. As I proceeded home, I needed some utter counseling from my older sister living in Forget-Me-Not Valley, Jill.


	2. Fate's a Fever

**Flavor of Life**

**Author's Note: **_Yay! I decided to finish this chapter on my birthday! [10/16] So, I'll probably have another one up soon._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**TWO- Fate's a Fever**

**-Vaughn's Point of View-**

_I didn't know how this little ordeal turned into me being punched into the face._

_That chicken that was killed, it was my first chicken that I raised on my own._

_I swear, with Kenny dead, I was pissed. _

My hand met my tinting red cheek. That girl can really pack a punch, despite the fact that I heard rumors that her farm wasn't so much thriving as the old man, named Taro, had thought it would be. Mirabelle had help me sit down on the chair, while Julia ran to the kitchen to get ice. Obviously, I'm expecting a strict scolding by Mirabelle about treating women. It wasn't my fault I lived in the city, where I worked with mainly men, or for the fact that I preferred being around my father instead of my mother when I was young. I couldn't help, but to think that it was just because I lose my temper at the worst of times...

"You shouldn't have yelled at her." Mirabelle stated furrowing her eyebrows towards him. "Chelsea's trying to be friendly, and I know how that chicken meant to you, so I understand why you did it. I want you two to try and settle this on your own. Vaughn, you're already twenty three, and she's twenty, you both need to be adults about this."

Adults? That girl seemed like a little kid, tilting her chair back and forth, and falling like that! I couldn't help, but to feel somewhat pissed off about what the shop owner had told me, that it until her daughter had pushed a bag of ice on my cheek. Holding the ice to my cheek, I sat there in utter silence awaiting for the small swelling to go down. Even if it was my first time in this island, I swore to never come back again. This was a stupid idea to even think about coming here.

"I need time to think." I muttered, arising, to walk outside and check out the place. "I'll apologize to what's-her-face later." I sighed, placing down the bag, before heading out.

Before opening the door, boots were heard, before I felt Julia's delicate hand tightly gripping my arm in pure anger. My indigo eyes glanced back at her, watching her glare at me coldly. "Don't call her, 'what's-her-face'! Her name's Chelsea, and she's a really good person to hang around! I don't know how you became so cold, Vaughn, but both Mom and I know something's up."

"You shouldn't pry into other people's lives." I muttered, snatching my arm, and I strided out the door.

The place had houses scattered about, well in the area where I came out from. The bridge towards the forest was formed, and I would plan to wander around that place for a bit. I headed down to the beach, trying to collect myself, and give a _proper_ apology to the farmer. I noticed a shy girl with black hair watching the sea thoughtfully, as I rose an eyebrow. Her head slowly turned to the side, while a small, somewhat-forced smile formed on her face. Tipping my hat to her, I walked a small distance away from her, leaning on a rock that had a large amount of seaweed collecting on top of it.

"...I hate this, Denny! My sister's too busy making kids with this strange guy that I never met before!"

My eyes glanced to the side, a tanned fisherman with a purple attire was holding the fishing rod, while sitting the port, as I noticed Chelsea sitting next to him in dispair. The beach was quite small, so things were easily heard from the other side, hell, even the girl near me was eavesdropping on their little conversation. Judging by how she was pouring out her feelings, she was probably still pissed off at me. I watched the fisherman next to her nodding to her, listening to her as carefully as he could, before he burst out into a small laugh.

"Haha! You shouldn't let that get to you, Chels." Denny stated, awaiting patiently for the fish to bite. "She just got married didn't she? So, you shouldn't ruin her time with this, 'Skye'." he stated.

She glanced at him, before her eyes slowly wandered into the water with thought."Right." she sighed."You know, I've been relying on Jill too much..I ask her how to take care of crops and animals..but I failed. I managed to raise a cow on my own!" she forced a cheerful tone in her voice.

Rolling my eyes, I figured I should just leave already. After all, I was only here for two days, and I wanted to see the forest. Probably run into some wild dogs, and possibly play with them for a while. I began to walk, while the girl with the glasses looked at me thoughtfully, possibly she was _interested_in me. Shaking that thought away, I felt the warmth of the sunlight hit my Stetson hat, feeling the heat getting to my head, but I simply began to walk off. My eyes glanced back seeing two pairs of eyes watching me leave, Chelsea's...and ironically the eyeglassed girl.

* * *

"...It's strangely hot."

Standing in the shade underneath the trees, I took off my hat, sliding a gloved hand through my silver hair. Placing my hat on, I heard soft footsteps approaching me, my eyes glanced back, seeing a slightly reluctant Chelsea approaching me. In her hand, she had a hammer, while she had an annoyed look in her eyes. Raising an eyebrow, I stood there, as she sighed, and dropped down the hammer. I watched her awkwardly, seeing her dig through her rucksack in slight panic.

"Where is it..." she muttered. "Ah...Here." Chelsea stated, with an apologetic smile on her face.

A large bottle of milk. One of the few things I favored the most, and yet, I received it from a girl who smacked me in the face earlier. "Why are you giving this to me?" I questioned, thoughtfully, watching her shuffling a bit.

"...Sorry." she squeaked. "I heard the story from Mirabelle. I didn't know that chicken was so precious to you." she continued. "I heard from Julia that you liked milk, so here." she nodded, adding a long bow.

I gazed at her with light shock. It was rare to get an apology from a girl, especially one who could pack a punch. I tipped my hat to her and lightly smiled to her. "Thank you." I stated.

Her eyes widened in shock, as her gloved hand pointed at me. Those blue eyes battered in bewilderment, her jaw dropped to the floor, a small tinted blush formed on her face. It looked like she didn't have much to say, other than thinking, '_Did he just smile_?!' type of thing. Yes, it was rare for me to smile, but to see a reaction like that, was really amusing. Raising an eyebrow, I sighed, and folded my arms over my chest, careful to not spill the bottle of milk in the process.

"...Did you...just..." Chelsea trailed off, before a smile formed on her face. "Woah! So you're _not_ like those shady guys from the city!" she exclaimed.

I had the urge to laugh. Did she really think, that just because I live in the city, mean that I was cold like that all the time? Before I could even chuckle, I realized I had a chance to apologize to her, properly. My eyes met hers, before I quietly looked away thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry too." I grunted. "I get mad easily...so..."

"It's fine!" she cheerfully stated. "My sister was like that too when her chicken was killed too. You know, we should try to introduce ourselves properly. I mean, our first meeting was bad after all." she blurred out.

Shrugging, I lightly nodded, before watching her standing up straight, fixing herself to be presentable. "Okay.." I heard her whisper. "Hello! It's really nice to meet you! I'm Chelsea, the new farmer here!" she said, holding out her hand.

Tipping my hat, I smiled to her, using my free hand to take her small hand and shake it. "Same here. The name's Vaughn, I'm an animal dealer."

"It wasn't so bad after all!" she smiled to me.

It felt strange. Most of my customers often smiled to me, either to be friendly, or to be flirtatious, but the smile she gave me was different. It was bright and sweet, but unlike the ones I saw from before, this one wasn't forced or faked to make me fall for her. I found it...cute in a way. Chelsea wanted to seemingly be friends with me, is all, and it felt like I can be on good terms with her...yet something about her just made me reminisce about the past.


	3. Embrace Your Sadness

**Flavor of Life**

**Author's Note: **_I want to develop their relationship so much, but damn it! I want them to fall for each other already...Well, a bit of backstory with Julia's past is added, I hope you guys understand!_

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**THREE~ Embrace Your Sadness**

**-Chelsea's Point of View-**

_Were we friends?_

_Or just two people who happened to converse out of the blue to get to know each other._

_I didn't know what, or even how, I felt this way until it happened._

It was Thursday afternoon. I had just finished my work, and it was painfully exhausting. My hand gripped my shoulder, slowly massaging it with whatever strength I had at the moment. My whole body was sore from trying to earn more money to make my tiny shack of a house, into a normal one at least. I was heading to the east side of the town to gather some grasses, possibly some flowers to liven up my dull house. I noticed something was up with the raven haired girl, who looked sickly and tired. I realized it was Sabrina, the daughter of Regis, a mining company president. I tilted my head in thought, slowly noticing Vaughn was striding past me, noticing the same thing.

Apparently, she looked at him with a small smile on her face, as he helped her up, and offered to walk her to her house. She looked like she literally _faked_ the act, by seeing a tinted blush, and a cheerful smile after she had walked into the mansion. Shaking my head, I noticed Vaughn slowly looking around for something, as I approached him thoughtfully with a small smile on my face.

"Hey, Vaughn. Looking for something?" I questioned, seeing him glare at me in annoyance. "...If you need help I can help you." I added.

A sigh escaped his lips, as those violet eyes fell upon me in slight defeat. A small smile crept up my face, before he took something and looked at me. "Found it." he stated.

My jaw dropped, seriously, I lost my chance to make him a friend. I politely bowed to him, as a sheepish smile formed on my face. "Haha...Never mind." I muttered, scratching the back of my head in apology. "Oh! Here!" I stated, pulling out a bottle of milk for him.

A small smile formed on his face, tipping his hat to me, before accepting the gift. "Thanks..again, I guess. Why you're giving it out?" he asked.

I thought to myself for a bit. Normally, I wouldn't give away any of my animal products, only once as a welcoming gift. I kept thinking, since he'll be here until tommorrow, try and make the best of trying to be friends with him. Biting my lip, an idea popped into my head. Before even opening my mouth, I watched the silver haired cowboy slowly walking away. Quickly running to him, I lightly grabbed his wrist, having a slightly desperate look on my face...Boy, did I look pathetic for a girl my age...Or so I thought.

"...Really! Don't go!" I shouted. "I just want to talk with you. I heard you're only here for two days, but I wanted to at least be friends with you."

His eyes battered towards me, thinking '_Are you that desperate?!_'. He sighed, putting down the toolbox, before folding his arms over his chest with slight intimidation in his eyes. "Really now...You're so persistant, it's a bit annoying." he muttered. "Though, I guess it's fine if you want to talk for a while. I can spare time right now for a bit."

A bright smile formed on my face, as I began to chat with him. He walked down the path with me, unknowingly about the girl poking her eyes from behind the curtain in jealousy. I didn't know why, but I always felt my cheeks reddening whenever he smiled. It was a rare smile that would only occur when he's with someone he's close to. I mean, I've seen Julia and Vaughn talking, and they're cousins, to add with that, but he only keeps his normal cold face towards them. I felt like I was an exception to him, making me feel like I'm his closest friend(with the exception of Denny, who often talks with him at the beach) most of all..

* * *

"Again?!"

Julia stood there gazing at me oddly inside of the newly-built restaraunt. With Natalie next to us, we were the three who would often gossip without no end. We didn't exactly talk bad about anyone, but we just simply gathered info there. While waiting for our food, both Natalie and myself gazed at the slightly concerned Julia. Lately now, Vaughn's been a bit worried about something, and it was pissing off his cousin so much, it wasn't funny anymore. Even I tried to indirectly talk to him, only to see him figuring it out and avoiding it.

"So, wait. Your cousin's been more busier in the city, and often seems to be less stressed when he's here than there..." the redhead questioned. "Jeez! Is the guy bi-polar or something?! And, you, Chelsea, why aren't you going after him?!"

I nearly spat out the water in surprise, only to nearly collapse on the table. Trying to recover, I looked at my two best friends in shock, feeling my face turned a crimson red. "N-No way! I mean, he's been hanging out with other people too." I argued, waving my hands around in rejection.

"...Actually, something was going up whenever I see him and Sabrina together." Julia spoke up, drinking her glass of milk thoughtfully. "Well, she always wanted to talk to him, and he simply lets her. I don't know why...but I thought I saw her before coming to the Island." she said softly.

"Hold up! You _knew_ Sabrina?!" Natalie piped up, slapping her hand down on the table, causing the people around us to stare in shock. "Haha..Sorry about that." she muttered, her face turning red.

As our food came, the blond began to dig in, thinking of a way on how to say her little story. She neatly cutted up her food, as she popped a slice in her mouth, while I just slowly ate my sandwich in thought. She quietly placed down the fork and knife and looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Chelsea...Don't get mad or ask questions right now." she told me sternly.

I felt the intimidation coming out of the sister figure, feeling like I should sit there quietly like a small child. I glanced at Natalie who was already quieted down, from Julia's hidden death glare. I sat there patiently, as she slowly began to talk...only to be interrupted by the table next to us. It was Denny and the new inhabitant, Lanna flirting until no end. It slightly disturbed both Julia and Natalie, who wanted to be with their own guys, the nerdy redhead, Elliot and Pierre. Frankly, I didn't know why they found those two interesting, while they keep poking at me to try and go with Vaughn.

"You know..to tell you the truth, Vaughn seemed like he was a bit happier when he's around you, Chels." Julia said softly. "Though, before we came here, he was engaged to someone. You see...his family is wealthy, and he was about to get married, before he ran off on his own. He was in love with his fiancee, but realized what she really wanted from him. After he tried making up with her, she was killed. Strangely, that same fiancee...her best friend was Sabrina."

Natalie's eyes stared at Julia in pure shock. It sounded like a soap oprea or a J-Drama that had came out and took course in real life. Both of us thought it was pure BS that she told us, but the way she said it was serious, and obviously, we couldn't take it as a joke. Natalie rose an eyebrow towards her, not taking this story seriously at all.

"...What the...how the hell did you know Sabrina then?" the redhead practically interrogated the blond. "I mean, you only know what's going on through Vaughn and Mirabelle!"

"She went to school with me, despite having the money. For the longest time she had a crush on Vaughn, but since she was friends with his fiancee, she had to hold back her jealousy and keep supporting them. Because of her death, Vaughn's been more withdrawn and cold to people than he was before, hell, he even forgot Sabrina, so it was strange that he didn't recognize her. Probably, because she had shorter hair and didn't have the purple attire." the blond explained, taking another bite.

"So...does that mean, that she's going after Vaughn...?" Natalie questioned, looking at me in concern.

A forced smile formed on my face, as I tried to push away that subject. I didn't know why my face was red, but it seemed stupid. I mean, we're only _friends_! Though, everytime I always hear him and Sabrina were getting along, it somewhat...made me angry deep inside. I couldn't help, but to feel somewhat sad for him. He lost someone he loved, and had to crawl back into his shell because of her. Frankly, I felt sympathetic, losing my father in the early days, while my mother tried her best to raise me to smile and make friends. I realized, that I wanted to see him being happy, instead of forcing himself to be friendly. Somehow, the thought of that other girl...still gave me slight pain deep inside..


	4. Smile Again

**Flavor of Life**

**Author's Note: **_I had a really difficult time making this chapter. I was thinking too much, probably. _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**FOUR- Smile Again...**

**-Vaughn's Point of View-**

_I didn't know how or why I felt this way._

_I didn't know how much pain I had cause for her._

_Even if I keep this act up, she would've eventually found out, sooner or later._

The only thing I saw in morning, was black hair. As the boat came onto the pier, all I saw was Sabrina. She was able to wake up early, just to see me, yet, I would rather just visit that small farm that Chelsea had. I often had to visit Regis, her father, who often hated me for getting to their money. How the hell did that ever occur to him, even though I was close to marrying one of the richest girls in the city? I got off the boat, seeing the determined Sabrina approach me, with a small blush scattered across her face. Frankly, I had to feel sympathetic, besides, she was close to passing out, and being a gentleman, I offered to help her...Though, I wondered, why Chelsea began to avoid me.

"H-Hello!" I heard her squeak. "...How are you?"

I tipped my hat to her, as we began to walk from the beach. Despite it being bright and early, I saw someone approaching the two of us. Immediately, I realized who it was. Chelsea was running towards the beach, seemingly trying to find or retrieve something. I glanced at her, as I quietly parted with Sabrina, who was seemingly attached to me in a way. She gave me a friendly wave goodbye, before retreating to the mansion before her father woke up. I glanced back, seeing Chelsea walking back with light dispair in her eyes. A sigh had escaped her lips, before looking up, and giving me a delicate wave.

"Hey! I didn't know you were here already!" she stated cheerfully. "...What's wrong..?"

I gazed at her, her large blue eyes staring at me in concern. I didn't know how I felt when she looked at me like that. She was telling me deep down, 'Why aren't acting like yourself?'. She didn't want to show it, but she tried to contain it deep within. In reality, I wanted to hear what she wanted to say, but at the same time...it felt painful to see her. Faintly, she reminded me of my ex-fiancee. Having that same smile that would often make me smile.

"...ughn...Vaughn!" Chelsea shouted, shaking me in a panic. "Why did you blank out?" she questioned furrowing her eyebrows childishly.

Looking away, I tried avoiding her gaze, but she simply kept waving her hands around my face. "...It's nothing..." I grumbled tiredly. "Why are you up so early?" I questioned, finally looking at her.

"I _always_ get up this early." she muttered. "Hey..Vaughn? What...What happened to your fiancee?"

My eyes darted towards her, seeing her slightly pained look. I realized that Julia might have told her about Misaki...Inoue Misaki. My fiancee from a traditional Japanese family. I didn't know why or how she bothered questioning me, instead of her instead. I quietly began to head towards the Animal Shop, trying to ignorethe constant pleas and shouting that the farmer had chucked towards me. As I slowly reached out to get the knob, I stopped in my place, only to see Chelsea clenching her fists, on the verge of quitting and heading to the beach.

"You're running away aren't you?!" the brunette had shouted.

I turned, quickly storming towards her, and giving her a cold glare. "What happened to me back then was my own problem. Quit trying to pry into my life, Chelsea!" I argued. "I don't think that being a 'friend' means prying into my own business!" I yelled.

"I'm only doing this, because I freakin' care about you, okay?! I wanted to be your friend, because I knew you weren't happy! Jeez, if you keep this act up, you will cause more pain to everyone!" Chelsea shouted, before brushing past me to head back to her farm.

* * *

"...Yet again...I screwed up."

I stood there, with my hands jammed into my pockets. I yelled at a friend, who I cared about deep inside. I kept thinking about Misaki, and comparing her to Chelsea...Who were complete opposites in reality. Misaki..she was...a type to get herself into trouble. A bit of a tomboy for a princess...I remembered her smile towards me before we ever began to fight. My thoughts were slowly going off into the distance, as my eyes stared at the ocean deep in thought. While standing there, I couldn't notice the concerned Sabrina, who was trying to get my attention. I wasn't up to talking to her at the moment, as I strolled off to the diner.

_It's not right...I can't compare her to Misaki. They're different._ I thought to myself, seeing a few people heading to the same place as well.

I watched them enter, as I slowly opened the door. I never expect to literally bump into Chelsea. She was running out the door, as I opened it. My eyes averted from hers, noticing how concerned both Julia and Natalie looked, when they saw me. She muttered a small 'Excuse me', before she darted out yet again. Even though it was quite early, the place had people slowly filling up the tables. I walked towards my blond cousin, who had signaled me to sit with her. Sitting down, I felt a bit odd sitting with only girls at the table, while I kept my silence.

"...Vaughn. She _knows_ about Misaki now." Julia stated, while she played with the straw of her drink. "You...should tell her sooner or later about her. I can't keep feeding her the rumors I knew...She doesn't realize it now...but she likes you. We don't know what's your relationship with Sabrina right now, but at least hang out with Chelsea when you're here, otherwise, she's going to keep moping around."

Taking off my hat, I ran a hand through my head in pure irritation. "We got into an argument over Misaki earlier. I don't even know if an apology's going to settle it." I muttered softly. "...I'm better off letting someone else take my place." I continued, closing my eyes. "We're only just friends, nothing else..."

I could tell my cousin didn't exactly take this too good. Her bitter anger was fueled up deep inside, similar to how Mirabelle is when she's angry. Hearing a slam onto the table, a glass tipped over, spilling water across the table. Julia gazed at me coldly, a rare sight to see from her. I knew something was up, as her red-headed friend, slightly snuck away from us, only to retreat to her boyfriend's house. I saw her quivering, before I noticed the table shaking from her anger. I looked into her eyes, before she glared at me.

"Listen Vaughn! I had enough of this! Ever since Misaki passed away, you keep avoiding me and Mom! When you met Chelsea, and slowly began to get friendly with her, we knew you would smile and be your old self! I..didn't want this to happen at all!" my cousin shouted, kneeling down, on the verge of tears.

My eyes widened at her words. Did I go _overboard_ with Misaki's death? It felt like everyone was distancing away from me, because I was cold..but was it really because of my hidden depression? I looked down, before slowly walking out the door. I didn't know why, but I felt my body walking towards Chelsea's farm. It was already dark in the Island, so I assumed she was either doing something in her house or sleeping early. I couldn't bring myself to let her apologize to me, instead, I'll apologize to her. Walking into the farm, I noticed the garbage-filled farm, was squeaky clean, and outside were a few cows, in which I saw Chelsea standing there gazing at the moon with a smile on her face. I felt my face turning red, seeing her figure in the moonlight. I didn't know how or why, but I thought she looked beautiful.


	5. Even Now

**Flavor of Life**

**Author's Note: **_Ugh...I'm slowly running out of ideas...The next one might be delayed for a bit unless I get inspired by something. A short chapter, sorry everyone._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**FIVE~ Even Now...**

**-Chelsea's Point of View-**

_I felt the tears stinging my eyes._

_I wanted to tell him to get over her already._

_I knew I couldn't do that to him. _

_I wasn't that type of person._

The only thing right now to soothe me, was the moonlight that lit up my field, with the tiny stars making it better. I felt a smile forming on my face, slowly closing my eyes in the process. The cows I brought out stood out in the moonlight, and I knew that tommorrow was going to be a sunny day, or so did Taro told me. I smiled to my cows, only to hear them 'Moo' to me. Something was up. I saw a figure at the entrance of the farm, standing there in the darkness. Clenching my fists, I felt my body shaking nervously, only holding my fists up. Tensing up, I try to whip out my hammer to threaten whoever was there. I felt a huge lump forming in my throat, as I nervously try to protect my cows.

"W-Who are you?!" I shouted, my voice obviously shaky and tensed.

A sigh escaped the lips of a man. He gazed up with me, as he slowly walked towards me. "It's me, obviously." he muttered. "Vaughn."

Dropping the hammer, I sighed, feeling a bit embarassed when I was about to smack him with the heavy hammer. Rubbing the back of my neck, I smiled sheepishly towards him, before realizing what had happened earlier. I looked away, trying to avoid his gaze. Wishing my cows a peaceful night, I strided past him trying to make myself look angry. With the moonlight hitting my face, it was obvious that I was faking it. I was about to walk into my house only to feel his gloved hand gripping my lanky wrist.

"I'm just here...to say, sorry, all right?" he blurred out.

I couldn't help, but to glance at him. The moonlight shown on his pale skin, and made his eyes stand out. I was struck by the silver hair, that practically glowed in the night. It was no wonder my sister fell in love with a thief with silver hair. I gently smiled towards him, before nodding. He was seemingly relieved that I forgave him, but he still didn't release me. I glanced at him, seeing him inspecting me thoughtfully. I looked down in embarassment, this was probably the first time a guy would look at me with those eyes.

"Do you want to go inside?" I said softly. "It'll be bad if we keep staying out here. You don't want to catch a cold right?"

Snapping out his trance, Vaughn nodded, slowly releasing me. His hand rubbed his eyes, following me inside of the bright house. My house was upgraded recently, so there was a kitchen and a table now. He took a seat, as I began to prepare hot milk on the stove. He took off his hat, a rare sight indeed, as he gently placed it on the table. He looked at me, feeling a bit sorrowful at the moment. I turned to face him, awaiting for the milk to heat up, as I took a few steps forward, to avoid getting burned.

"Chelsea.." he started. "I know..I should've told you about Misaki. I actually wanted to talk to you, because you reminded me so much of her."

Somehow, this infuriated me just hearing that. Was it because I resembled her make him actually want to talk to me? It wasn't because I tried to be so hard to be friendly with him? It was because I looked like his dead fiancee?! I couldn't believe his words. I stood there, blank, not wanting to talk to him at all. I had the urge to cry right now, but I had to hold up my feelings deep inside, trying to listen to him.

"...She was the type to smile, just like you. She was the type to try and make friends, just like you.."

I hated this. The comparison was getting too much. Clenching my fists, I closed my eyes and shook my head in denial. "Why do you have to compare me to her?" I shouted, slowly turning around to turn off the stove.

"You didn't let me finish." he sighed. "Unlike her..You treated me differently than the other people. You thought of me being your top priority of being your friend. Hell, you even punched me because I was so cold to you." he smiled to himself. "Misaki...and I...we fought more times than you and I. She was violent, while you tried to contain yourself."

Standing there, I let the words process through my mind. I didn't know why he was acting this way, nor why is he even telling me this now. I poured the hot milk into a mug, and placed it down on the table, while I poured a cup for myself. I sat across from him, drinking my milk silently. Deep inside, I didn't want to drink the milk...Otherwise I would pass out in a second. I knew I might fall asleep while he's still here...Sitting up, I tried to not doze off, watching Vaughn practically talking about this, 'Misaki'.

I laid my head down on the table, feeling the effects of the warm milk getting to me. Closing my eyes, I kept listening to Vaughn's story intently, before dozing off...You know it was strange. While I dreamt, I felt my body being lifted off the ground, feeling like I was floating. I heard footsteps, before landing on something soft, possibly similar to my bed. Something was pressed against my forehead...Soft lips, to be exact. Now, the strange thing was...I felt a pair of lips, gently pressed against mines. I didn't know why I was kissing someone in my dream, but I wanted to know who it was exactly, but I obviously had to cross out the name 'Vaughn' in my suspected list. After all, he was still in love with someone else right?

* * *

"You were kissed by someone in a dream?"

Within Pierre's house, I was conversing with Natalie for fun. After all, I wanted to talk with her first, before wondering about it with Julia. Besides..._he_ was still on the island, so I couldn't shake the fact he would even try to kiss me. I sat there, sampling Pierre's cooking as a way of freeloading off of him. Placing the fork in my mouth, I looked up into the ceiling thoughtfully. I didn't want to even think he was the one at all. Delicately setting the fork down, the confusion got to my head, as I let out an irritated screech.

"D-Don't scare us like that!" the short blond gourmet shouted, nearly dropping the frying pan to the floor. "You know, I heard this from somewhere...If you cut a fig in half, it'll form a heart. The bittersweetness from that is known to be the flavor of love. The bitterness that you might face later on, is probably what they called the 'flavor of life'...Or something like that."

Both me and Natalie stared at Pierre in utter shock. We never heard such advice from him, and he sounded pretty serious about it. He stood there for a brief moment, before he slid the food into the plate, and grinned childishly. So much for him acting serious. We ate silently, as I thought to myself about what the gourmet had told us. What was up with the 'Flavor of Life' antics? Was he trying to crack a joke to me to try and make me feel better? I looked down thoughtfully, before standing up.

"Huh? What's wrong, Chels?" Natalie questioned.

"I should just confirm it. I mean, he still likes Misaki right? So, if he says 'No', then it's just a dream!" I said nervously. "W-Well! I guess I'll go looking for him! Hahaha...Uhm, thanks for the food Pierre! Hope you and Nat, will get married!" I shouted, forcing the two of them to blush.

Walking out of the house, I didn't know where exactly he was at. Looking up, I saw Regis's mansion, outside was both Sabrina and Vaughn. A small smile on my face formed as I approached the two of them. Stopping in my place, I saw Sabrina's petite arms wrapped around Vaughn's waist, and it seemed like his arms were wrapped around hers. My eyes widened, as a shocked look on my face. My face turned red in embarassment, feeling like I should run already. I took cover behind the mansion's fence, watching Sabrina go up to her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck looking like she was about to kiss him.

"...What the hell, Vaughn..." I squeaked.

Vaughn turned around, his face tinting red. "C-Chelsea..." he muttered. "Why are you here?" he questioned, releasing the raven haired girl, and tried to approach me.

I looked down in disappointment, as I held out my hands to stop him from moving closer. "I thought...you still like Misaki." I laughed nervously. "Then...I guess you moved on to Sabrina, I assume!" I added, forcing out a cheery tone. "Well, never mind!"

He looked at me, on the verge of stopping me, only to watch me run. I was embarassed enough to see him nearly making out with a girl, despite the fact he kept telling me about Misaki more. Escaping the East side of town, I stopped in the central part, near the Animal Shop, to catch my breath. My eyes stared on the dirt ground in shock, I didn't know why, but my heart was tightening into a knot. I felt like crying my eyes out, feeling like I was defeated. I thought he loved that dead woman, and he chose to be with her friend? It wasn't right at all..

_It'll be okay...You'll be okay, Chels...Don't..don't cry..._I kept assuring myself.

Walking towards my farm, I kept repeating those words in my head...That is until, I felt a tear running down my cheek. Wiping it away, I looked straight ahead, with a blank look on my face. "Why...am I crying over him?"


	6. Trust is Everything

****

Flavor of Life

**Author's Note: **_How long was it since my last post? I was busy with NaNoWriMo, until I completely gave up on it. I'm serious, I should've worked on it earlier..._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**SIX- Trust is Everything**

**-Vaughn's Point of View-**

_A bad mistake._

_I should've ran after her._

_I wanted to correct everything..._

Was it a mistake? I mean, Sabrina tripped, and I managed to catch her, but she was hugging me. She told me, 'I love you' to my face, but I didn't feel anything for her. I rejected her, cold. I knew what she was doing, frankly I didn't remember her even being Misaki's friend. All my attention was to Misaki and animals at the time, so all of her friends were a vauge memory. I keep hearing her saying 'Wouldn't Misaki want this?'. In reality, would my hot-tempered deseased fiancee really want one of her friends to actually date me? I couldn't think she would really think that.

As I began to walk away, she quietly took my hand and held it lightly. "Vaughn..." she started. "It was fun talking to you...That's why...I was jealous that Misaki was engaged to you. I didn't realize you still love her now..." she said softly.

I stared at her, before walking off. Stopping in my place, I turned to look at her. "Sabrina, I love her, yes..But I really like someone else. She's oblivious about it right now, but I found myself liking her without a second thought." I explained, tipping my hat to her."I just don't want to return to that life I had."

"I know. Father's been angry that you've probably would've been using me for the money...I still can't believe you never remembered me.." she trailed off, forcing a smile upon her face.

"Because, if I looked at you the same way I looked at Misaki, you guys will still fall in love with me. I never looked at the other girl the same way as Misaki, but I'm stupid enough to fall in love with her. Even if she lives in farm..."

Sabrina's eyes widened in shock, realizing who it was. She looked down clenching her fists, watching me walking away. I looked behind her to see her kneeling on the floor crying. I silently watched her, only to see a boy with blond hair exiting the newly built inn. For a moment, I thought he was related to Chelsea for wearing farming clothing. Shaking the thought away, I slowly picked up the pace to the farm where I suspected she would be at. I had passed by other newly formed couples on their dates. Julia making out with Elliot, Pierre purposely smudging food on Natalie's mouth to kiss it off, a small sight of Denny and Lanna fishing while holding hands...Would that ever happen with me and her...?

Me and her? Do we really belong together? I mean, the whole time I was here, I often fought with her, and it mainly ended with her crying and running off. I kept repeating what I did with Misaki...No..I need to forget Misaki...

Slowly, I glanced to see her crying her eyes out. I approached her, trying to find the words to tell her. She held out her hand and shook her head in rejection.

"Why..Why are you here?" she squeaked. "W-What about Sabrina?" she questioned in panic.

I knew she had the wrong idea. Slightly kicking my boots in the dirt, I covered my guilt by hiding under my hat. "...She needed time alone to think about it." I said softly. "Whatever I did...I'm sorry." I tried to apologize, cursing myself about being naturally cold.

"Heck yes, you did something bad!" Chelsea exclaimed, arising, her eyes still red and her face still tear stained. "You went with Sabrina and forgot all about Misaki! Is that how you treat the dead like that?" she scolded, smacking my arm.

I laughed at her confusion. I took her small hands, and placed down her hands. I gently wiped the tears away from Chelsea's face, despite the fact her face remained bright red. I smiled lightly towards her, before she pouted childishly. She crossed her arms over her chest, and turned around. I quickly shuffled in front of her, seeing her trying to look mad, but with no avail. She quickly turned around, before I quickly ran to the other side of her, and held her down in place, by putting my hands on her shoulders.

"...Jerk." she muttered. "But...We're still friends right?" she squeaked."I mean, I shouldn't have blasted up on you like that. What you do is your business, so I need to stop trying to pry into your life like that." she apologized over and over.

_Friends...?_ I thought to myself, before silently cursing to myself. I thought nothing was going to get to her if I kept acting like this. _...I can't let her think I only think of her as a 'friend'..._

"S-Sure." I studdered.

A smile returned to her face, as she brightly lit up within seconds. She told me to stay put outside, as I watched her sprint inside, leaving the door open. She darted out and held out a bowl of something warm in front of me. Raising a questionable eyebrow, I took the spoon and a small portion of food, and lightly shoved it into my mouth. I knew it! This was different than Mirabelle's usual cooking, but I knew the taste all along! Obviously, it was a bowl of hot, steamy porridge. This was probably the first time she gave me porridge since I met her. My face turned red, as my indigo eyes widened in shock.

"T-Thanks..I-It was good." I muttered, after eating it, and quietly darting out of the farm with an embarassed look upon my face.

* * *

"Again and again! Why the hell is this happening to me?"

My newly made friend Denny looked at me awkwardly looking like he was about to chow down on the food. He placed down his fork, and wiped his mouth, before leaning back on the chair. He watched me slumped over in total dispair. He gulped down the chicken, before patting me on the back in thought. I drank the milk, before removing my hat to brush my hand through it. My head rested on my arms, feeling like a hopeless teenage girl. My silver eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully, before I groaned.

"You should've asked Julia or Natalie for help first. They know about it now, apparently...Or whatever Lanna told me." Denny shrugged.

I poked out an eye, lightly looking at the tanned fisherman thoughtfully. "Hey, Denny, how am I...Or what am I supposed to do? Just stay friends with her?" I questioned.

I watched him take a bite out of the food, while he was thinking to himself. "Try to..." he paused to gulp down the food. "...Be friendly with her." he said. "She likes you, but is slow to realize it. It happens." he added, with a small smile dawning on his face.

As I got up, I thanked Denny, before trying to walk out of the Diner. He lightly tugged my arm, looking at me with a slightly serious look on his face. "Don't lose your cool. She'll just get angry or cry again. She's been doing that lately whenever she rants about her problems to me." he stated softly.

Nodding in agreement, I placed my hat back on, walking outside. There, I saw Chelsea blushing at a blond haired young man, with a white jacket and orange sweater underneath. She smiled sheepishly, like an embarassed school girl, while I watched the blond act all prince-like. I knew it. I never expected _him_ to come out of all people. Sabrina's cousin, Will. I went to school with this guy, who was making the other girls fall by his very gentleman-like act. I swear, I wanted to pick a fight with that guy, only to stop and see Chelsea reject him politely.

"Well! Thank you for being so polite...Will, right?" Chelsea questioned, tilting her head. "I never knew you were related to Sabrina!" she exclaimed. "You know! Vaughn's dating Sabrina!" she added.

He nodded in agreement while I noticed a plan formulating in his mind. "You know, I thought he would love Misaki...Well, and I thought you're a beautiful one, my lady."

Shaking her head, Chelsea smiled towards Will before closing her eyes. "Haha. Thanks..but, I'll still like Vaughn. I mean, we're friends after all! But, after seeing them together, I cried...I told Natalie, and she keeps telling me I'm in love with hime...but I don't know, I felt odd around him lately..."

My face turned red, before trying to avoid her gaze. Was she in love with me too? From what I heard, it only made me think she was simply stupid. I dug my hands into my pockets, heading into the Animal Shop, seeing Mirabelle giving me a slightly concerned look. She was holding the phone, she handed it to me, while I listened to the voice. My indigo eyes widened in shocked, my hands gripping the phone.

"Mother..?"


	7. If You're There

**Flavor of Life**

**Author's Note: **_Since I was busy for finals, I wasn't able to make a new chapter lately. Ughhhh. Well, I will make a new Harvest Moon story later, but well, it's a secret for now._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**SEVEN~ If You're There...**

**-Chelsea's Point of View-**

_How many nights did I cry over him? _

_Was I jealous of him and Sabrina?_

_Even when he was gone, I kept thinking about him..._

My body shot up, feeling tears escaping my eyes. I slept early like usual, hell, I slept before the sun went down. I found myself curling up into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest. I mean, he was gone back into the city, while I stayed here worrying, letting my heart get strained by the thoughts flooding into my mind. I watched the sun slowly rising, before crawling out of my bed to check the calender. A Monday. I knew it, I wouldn't see Vaughn today. Probably I should've gotten another cow to add to my family of cows. After all, I preferred to raise animals over crops anyways, but I still harvested crops.

I wandered out of my house, and took a dreadful stroll across my field, opening the door to the animal barn. My black and white cows turned their heads and mooed at me. I smiled gently towards them, before pulling out a brush and a milker from my rucksack.

"Good morning, Ohno, Sakurai, Aiba, and Ninomiya." I smiled to them, gently brushing each of them, while thinking to myself. "You'll probably get one more member that I'll name Matsumoto." I laughed softly.

After shipping a few milks, and saving some, I went to the Chicken Coop, where I fed my two chickens, Tackey and Tsubasa, and shipped their eggs. Even if he wasn't there, I decided to pay a visit to Julia to probably chat over breakfast, and help Mirabelle with something to kill time. Within a few minutes, I was heading into the Animal Shop, with a small tired sigh escaping my lips. I looked up seeing Julia in the kitchen.

"Mornin'." she smiled to me, making scrambled eggs.

I nodded to the blond, before turning to her mother at the counter. "Mirabelle? Can I get another cow?" I questioned resting my arms on the countertop.

"This is your fifth one! Are you sure you have enough energy to take care of another one?" she questioned in light concern. "I never knew you liked cows." she smiled.

Nodding in agreement, I flashed a sheepish smile. "Haha. I named them after this boy band my sister loved." I added. "So, do you need help with anything? I can't really do much at the moment, you know?"

Shaking her head, Mirabelle had a slightly concerned smile on her face. "I'm sorry, Chelsea. Vaughn's been getting most of the work done. Though, you're welcomed to have breakfast with us." she noted, while I groaned, and took a seat at the table, in dispair.

"G'Morning Mirabelle." a voice muttered, as I glanced back, my face in total shock.

A tired, bedheaded Vaughn dragged himself out of his room, wearing a black shirt and black boxers. Apparently, he looked like he was up all night worrying about something. A yawn escaped his lips, as he sat next to me, only to glance at me. His eyes quickly widened, while I did the same thing. Both Mirabelle and Julia noticed our awkwardness, noticing how we practically scooted away from each other at the exact same time, with our faces turning red in embarassment. The two of us were brutally quiet during breakfast, while the mother-daughter pair tried to create a conversation, only to fail.

Within a few minutes, Vaughn thanked Julia before silently heading towards his room. I quickly stood up and clench my fists tightly. "Vaughn! Why are you here? I thought you're.."

"Gone? I was asked to stay Mondays and Tuesdays too now. So, I'm here for four days." he nodded, yawning. "I'll hang out with you later..I need to get changed." he said, disappearing into the hallway.

I blushed looking down, slightly fidgeting. Julia placed a hand on my shoulder with a childish look on her face. "You know, he actually wanted to stay here." she smirked. "Though, my auntie call him recently, and she preferred for him to stay in the city than here. You see, Vaughn was going to an arranged marriage meeting, but luckily his boss knew how well this place is getting better! So, he wanted Vaughn to stay there longer and only leave on Fridays!" she explained.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips, before shooting up and gripping Julia's shoulders with my hands tightly."Arranged marriage?! Why?" I shouted.

"Vaughn's mother wants him to get married already obviously. She wants an adorable and elegant daughter-in-law, who wants to spend like there's no tomorrow!" Julia explained, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm overjoyed that my mom didn't want me to marry someone I never knew."

I glanced down in thought. An adorable and elegant daughter-in-law? I was not even close to that description. I was a tomboy, like what other people would call me. I just try and dress feminine for the sake of being known as a 'girl'. Sure, I can get abusive and smack around guys, but I wasn't a monster. Looking down, I felt a heavy pressure pressing down on me, trying to make me a bit worried. If I _did_ marry Vaughn, or even go out with him, wouldn't his mother hate me? As I stood there, I shook my head, and turned around to walk out.

"Hey, Chelsea! Hey!" Julia shouted, trying to run after me, only to see the door being shut. "That girl.."

Standing outside of the Animal Shop, I stood there blank. If I became a girl like...Sabrina, would he be willing to go out with me instead? As I kept thinking, I couldn't hear the door opening and Vaughn leaving. He approached me, and gazed at me, before I looked up and jumped back.

"A-Ah...H-Hey Vaughn." I studdered, with a sheepish face.

He tipped his hat towards me, having a small smile on his face. He looked at me strangely, raising a silver eyebrow towards me. "Something the matter?" he questioned, as I quickly shook my head. "Do you want to hang out at the beach? Unless you're busy..."

I quickly shook my head and nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" I smiled brightly towards him.

Watching him walk ahead, I stood there in thought, wondering about his reason to stay here longer. I stared off into a distance, until I kept hearing him call out my name from a few feet away. He stood there, with his hand jammed into his pocket, looking casual and cool. I could simply stare at his eyes for a long time, feeling like I was put under a mysterious spell, that made me start to admire him deep inside. I quickly shook my fantasies away, and jogged up to him, with a small smile dawning upon my face.

"Hey..Chelsea?" he spoke up. A rare thing for him to do.

I looked up at him oddly, tilting my head thoughtfully. "Yeah? Something wrong, Vaughn?" I questioned in light concern. _Is it about what's going on..?_

I noticed his face turning red, and he quietly looked straight ahead. I furrowed my eyebrows in slight annoyance, before crossing my arms over my chest. A pout formed on my face, while it remained there while we were walking in silence. As we reached the beach, I saw Denny and Lanna talking to each other, while Charlie and Eliza were playing. Vaughn notioned me to stand besides him at his usual spot, as I saw him stood straight, looking out into the ocean with something in his mind.

His face turned red, before gazing at me. "I...Have to tell you something."


	8. A Love Song Like Clockwork

**Flavor of Life**

**Author's Note: **_I think you guys might like this chapter. I wrote it after taking a three hour nap, so I'm able to create this chapter much more sooner than I thought._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**EIGHT- ****A Love Song Like Clockwork**

**-Vaughn's Point of View-**

_I knew this day would come. _

_I felt a nerdy high school boy asking a popular girl out._

_I had no clue what to do.._

I stood on the sandy beach with the farmer next to me. She plopped down and laid flat on the sand, soaking up the warm sun. I sighed, and looked at the clear, blue ocean. How was I supposed to phrase this anyways? I never did that when I loved Misaki, so how on Earth was I supposed to tell Chelsea how I felt. Yes, I know, I might have to say it all cheesy and corny, but I just wanted to let her know. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes for a brief moment, trying to calm myself down and just say it out...Curse me and my anti-socialness. I didn't know what to do anymore. Facing her, I felt my face turning bright red, comparable to the red tomatoes that she's been growing.

"Chelsea..I..." I trailed off, feeling myself choke up. "I..."

I watch her sit up, brushing out the sand that was caught in her brown locks. "You?" she questioned, gazing up at me.

Her large blue eyes got to me, making me feel stiff and even more nervous around her. "...I....Chelsea...I want you to know...that I really li-"

"Vaughn! You were here this whole time?" a voice piped up, looking at both myself and Chelsea.

I took a deep breath, having the urge to explode at the person who interrupted. I quietly glanced at the person, realizing it was Sabrina and her cousin Will standing next to each other. The pair gave us an odd look, before they broke away and began to chat with us. Sabrina had a cheery smile on her face, while Will was talking to Chelsea. Frankly, I felt a bit pissed off. It wasn't just a coincidence that the two rich kids happened to be strolling together on the beach, even though normally they wouldn't go until later in the morning. I tried to contain the anger that brewed deep down, while absently listening to Sabrina talking.

A light tug was felt. I looked at Sabrina who was slightly concerned with my absent look. "Something wrong, Vaughn?" she questioned softly.

I shook my head delicately towards her, and forced a gentle smile on my face. I couldn't help, but to glance at Chelsea being so..._friendly_ with Will. I really didn't want to see nor hear them. I only came to the beach just to talk to _her_ not Sabrina. I mean, we **are** friends, but I don't know if we know each other's real feelings. Silently glancing at her, I was about to excuse myself to break up Will and Chelsea. Small, gentle hands, took my hands tightly, I turned to see Sabrina, pressing her forehead against my back, trying to prevent herself from breaking down.

A sigh escaped my lips, before standing there in thought. "What's the matter?" I grunted.

"...ke you.." she choked up. "...I really like you."

My eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully, before I kept my back turned to her. There wasn't anything that made me feel nervous, especially her words. Sure, she was an ideal girl that my own mother would approve, but she wasn't my type. I mean, her father was rich, and my parents were rich, but frankly, I should've never talk to my mother that other day. With her practically interrogating me, I had to deal with her consistant ranting and the pieces of advice that she kept feeding me. Sooner or later, I wanted to tell her to stop it already...

"_Misaki-chan wasn't at all like this 'Chelsea' girl. Don't you even think about bringing home that girl, unless you don't want to be recognized in this family any longer!_"

I snapped out of my train of thought, before lightly shaking my head towards Sabrina. "...I only see you as a companion, Sabrina. I'm sorry." I muttered, tipping my hat to her in pity.

"Vaughn! Do you and Sabrina want to go with me and Will to eat at the Diner?" Chelsea shouted, from afar.

"Ah! Sure!" I heard Sabrina shout, walking forward, towards them. "..._You should realize you won't be happy with someone like her.._" she muttered, looking at me, and walking towards her cousin and Chelsea.

* * *

"So, you're pretty much knew each other then!"

A bright smile formed on Chelsea's face. She sat across from Will, while she wanted me to sit next to her. The homey Diner kept me at ease, though, I had to wonder why Sabrina kept looking at me with a slightly jealous look on her face. As I played with the squeaky clean spoon, that was dipped into the steaming hot porridge, I could only watch Chelsea and Will chat with each other. I noticed she kept blushing and nodding in agreement. A prince-like guy...A personality I wanted to escape from. Was she into those types of men? Rich guys who literally ride on a white stallion?

"Huh...That's strange.." Chelsea muttered, looking out the window. "It's rare for it to rain in the middle of the day.. Hey Vaughn, can you help me with my animals? I have a fifth cow coming in, but I'm not sure if it's still going to stay outside like this." she questioned.

"It's perfectly fine with us. You two go on ahead." Will smiled lightly. "We'll finish our food and head home."

Nodding, the two of us got up quickly, and paid our share of the meal, before running out into the pouring rain. Her hand gripped mines, as she saw an angered cow out in the rain. As she rang the bell, the cow quickly followed the sound and headed towards her. Her small hands lightly pushed the cow, while I held the doors wide open for her. I watched her hugging the cow deep in apology, while I took out a handkerchief to wipe her soaked face.

"Thanks." she smiled, poking out a playful tongue. "It was a good thing that this happened. I mean, we have our time alone finally!" she stated.

My face felt red in embarassment. Was it the perfect time to tell her? I felt her hand gripping my wrist, trying to force me outside. I hesitantly followed her, feeling the rain pelting us from above. We were drenched in the cold rain water, as we were heading into her house. She stopped in her place, only to look down in thought. Her grip on me loosened, before she glanced at me with a tired and saddened look upon her face. It was a definite change from her personality when we were in the beach and in the diner.

"Vaughn...This is been in my mind for a long time...but...are you really going to forget Misaki?" she questioned, tilting her head. "Sabrina's a really nice person..but I never knew you were going to forget someone like her..." she trailed off.

I glanced at her shivering in the cold rain. I was about to simply embrace her tightly to keep her warm, but I could tell she didn't want that at the moment. "Of course I won't forget her. She was my first love after all." I muttered softly.

"_...No chance for me then._" she mouthed. "It's stupid you know? I thought that by talking to Will, I would eventually fall in love with him, you know?" she laughed to herself. "I should...keep smiling...and...say _Good luck_ to you and Sabrina.." she trailed off.

My eyes widened in shock. Chelsea's constant rambling became more and more choked up, like she had to force something out that was bothering her. Her body quivered, before I saw her trying to wipe the rain from her face...Though, I didn't know if I was blind or not, but I noticed her eyes turning red. It wasn't just me. She was crying. It wasn't like the other times where she was crying over something little, it was more like a heartbreaking cry, that would tear her up deep down inside of her. Her body knelt to the dirt ground of her farm, her head raised up into the darkened sky, with her hot tears mixing with the cold rain.

"...I'm sorry, Vaughn." she apologized, looking at me. "...I never wanted you two to be broken apart because of me.."

Shaking my head, I clenched my fists tightly, looking at her. "Are you stupid? You've been my friend since I came to this island! I know, I was cold to you, but you never gave up on me, alright?!" I argued. "I know, we fought, but at least we apologized and forgot about it!"

"It isn't that!" she shouted. "...Vaughn. I...I really like you, okay?! It's hopeless for me to even come close to Misaki or Sabrina! You..you want only girls who are rich and lady-like..I'm not at all like that." she trailed off. "_I'm not even close to your standards, aren't I?_"

The few moments I could tell, happened in a flash. Without thought, I knelt onto the muddy ground, hugging her small, frail body close to mines. I felt her crying on my shoulder, desperately trying to push me away, but no avail. She sobbed, keep trying to tell me to just go to Sabrina and she will be fine. I didn't want to let Chelsea go after I began hugging her. In fact, this is probably the only time I would've broken out of my shell and pursued to get something I wanted. Just to only talk to her...to smile with her...to be with her..

"It sounds awkward..but, I fell in love with you too."


	9. Memories into the Sky

**Flavor of Life**

**Author's Note: **_An update for this new year! Well, I'll be starting a new fanfiction on here soon, but I need help on what pairing I should do..._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**NINE~ Memories into the Sky**

**-Chelsea's Point of View-**

_Did time stop between us in the cold rain?_

_I wanted it to stop so badly, to be with him longer and longer._

_Was it all a dream?_

My house plus the sounds of rain pelting the roof, was the only thing happening now. Vaughn and myself were sitting inside, with Vaughn drying himself with a towel, and I had to run into the bathroom for a quick shower and change. I couldn't help, but to think about what happened outside. Even after my shower, I leaned on the door ,leading out into my kitchen, with a thoughtful look on my face. Was it him that kissed me? Was it him that picked me up and put me to bed? My eyes looked down, before I left the bathroom.

"Vaughn! Do you want to take a quick shower, and I'll wash your clothes, okay?" I smiled towards him. "I'll make a run for Mirabelle's place to get a spare." I added.

His hat was off, and as he was drying his hair, he was only wearing a t-shirt, and his wet slacks. Frankly, he looked adorable with his hair puffed up from the towel that he used, reminded me of a baby chick that Mirabelle gave me when I got my Chicken Coop built. He looked at me with a slightly tinted face, before shrugging. Already, I felt awkward, thinking naughty thoughts that rushed through my head. My hands gripped my head, as I knelt to the ground in sheer embarassment.

"Sheesh, why am I thinking that?!" I said softly, before I felt Vaughn lightly stroking my back in reassurance.

I looked up at him, seeing a small smile forming on his normally cold face. He gazed at me with a warm look, while I felt my face turning red. I quickly shot up, and backed up against the door, watching him slightly laugh at me. I couldn't help, but to watch him act like that. It wasn't the normal Vaughn, who was a jerk and kept ignoring me. He was friendlier than when I first met him, and he tried his best to smile more. It...made me happy you know? As Vaughn disappeared into my bathroom, I quickly pulled out an umbrella from one of the boxes, and quickly rushed out into the rain.

Water splashed onto my boots, while I quickly sprinted to the Animal Shop. Opening the door, I saw a slightly surprised Mirabelle giving me an odd look.

"Why are you here, Chelsea? Did your new cow get sick?" she questioned from behind the counter.

Shaking my head, I felt my cheeks turning red in embarassment. "No...Actually...Can I go into Vaughn's room? He's...He's...Taking a shower at my place after being soaked in the rain and...I didn't want him to get sick so..."

I glanced up, seeing Mirabelle smiling towards me, and nodding. She left the counter, and headed down the hallway, where Vaughn's room is. Opening the door, I glanced inside to see a plain bed, a desk, and a dresser. My head tilted at the utter plain sight, before hearing Mirabelle heading back to the shop. I slowly opened a drawer, which ironically had his whole entire outfit folded up together, and packaged tight. On the verge of cracking a smile, I covered my mouth before heading out the door. Holding his clothes close to me, I glanced to the side to see Sabrina talking with Will infront of the Diner, clinging close to the building to not get wet.

"...I don't get it Will..." she muttered. "How did he...start liking her? What don't I have?" she added.

Will smiled to her closing his eyes lightly. "It's a shame I lost a girl who liked that same man too...We cannot blame them Sabrina." he stated. "How about Mark? He's been courting you for a while." he noted.

I furrowed my eyebrows thoughtfully at the name. Mark? How did I meet that guy? Oh..Right. The guy who liked farming too. Well, you can't blame him. He's an adorable blond guy. Frankly, I would've liked him too, though, I preferred working with animals more than my slowly dying crops. Maybe that's the main thing Vaughn and I have in common....Never mind. As I walked towards my house, I couldn't help, but to wonder. Was being with Vaughn, making everyone else feel different towards us?

* * *

"I'M....home?"

I held out the clothes in sheer embarassment, as Vaughn had wandered back into the bathroom. What a good way to have a greeting. A guy that you had a crush on, was wearing a towel around his waist, sitting on the chair at the table, his hair was puffed up and messy, and he still had droplets of water on his body. Frankly, I nearly fainted. Seriously, I was raised up with an older brother along with my sister. Jack was often running around the house shirtless, so me and Jill were practically used to it. How on earth did I end up turning red at the sight of Vaughn?!

"You okay?" Vaughn questioned sitting next to me.

Luckily, the guy managed to come out of the bathroom wearing slacks, and a ribbed tank top. Probably he was going to wait until the rain lets up to go back to the Animal Shop. As we sat on my bed in silence, I felt the awkwardness between us. I leaned my head against his shoulder, a yawn escaping my lips. The rain poured even harder, as it slowly turned into night. It was peaceful sitting in the silence with Vaughn, however, I quickly felt my face turning red at something. His bare arm was wrapped around my waist. I looked up at him, and he looked at me. Our faces were close, our faces equally red in embarassment. Moving in closer, we were only milimeters away from each other.

That is until the lights were shut off.

We quietly shuffled away from each other, sitting on opposite ends of the bed. Within the pitch black room, we silently gazed at each other, who's figures were outlined in the darkness. Vaughn noticed the empty Husband's bed, and quickly walked across the room, and sat there, being across from me now.

"Since it doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon, can I stay here?" he questioned in a blunt tone.

Nodding, I sighed, laying back on my bed. I was thinking there was no point any more to do much. Besides, knowing Vaughn, he's probably too embarassed to do anything. I slowly crept into my bed to go off into sleep...Despite the fact, that the thunderclaps kept scaring the living daylights out of me. While I tug the blankets close to me, hearing the thunder and hiding from the lightnight, I slowly drifted off to sleep...

Now, this'll sound weird...but why did the next morning, I woke up sleeping next to Vaughn?


	10. Unrivaled

**Flavor of Life**

**Author's Note: **_Wah~ I'm trying my best to update as much as possible. So, please be patient. I have more time on my hands nowadays, so it'll come up soon. This might be a bit of a boring chapter, but it has important stuff in it. _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**TEN- ****Unrivaled**

**-Vaughn's Point of View-**

_It was an awkward night._

_It was all a blur.._

_Why was I blushing so much?!_

Bright sunlight hit the house. My eyes opened to see something clinging onto me for dear life. My shirt...was drenched in sweat and tears. Chelsea was clinging onto me for dear life, still sleeping and not showing signs of awakening anytime soon. I seriously needed to get to the Animal Shop..Mirabelle's probably going to scold me for staying the night at a woman's place. Not just any woman, her trusted customer. I slowly ripped her hands off of my shirt, before sitting up, and glancing around. It was past six, and I needed to rush. I didn't want my money to be flushed down the toilet after all, it's the only thing that I have to pay for my rent in the city.

I quietly placed the rest of my clothes on, before picking up a pen and paper and scribbling something onto the paper.

_At the Animal Shop, like usual._

_See you later._

_-Vaughn_

Some strange reason, I had the urge to simply kiss her. Though, I had to hold back to not make her think I'm some perverted man. Fitting my hat onto my head, I quietly walked out, shutting the door behind me. I strolled down the pathway, passing Chen's Shop, and entering the Animal Shop. Mirabelle was there alone, and I assume Julia was at the meadow again. The older woman smiled towards me, as I headed to my room. She quickly ran up to me, grabbing my arm, and had a bit of a concerned face.

"Vaughn, dear." she started. "I got a call from your mother. She said she will visit today." she trailed off.

I looked down thoughtfully. My mother? Going here? I looked down before heading into my room. This won't end so peacefully, I could tell. I laid on my bed, staring off into the ceiling in thought. I didn't want this to even happen. Is she coming to stalk me? I didn't know what I was going to do. Hide out in Chelsea's place? Probably, but she'll soon find me and insult her by calling her a low-life piece of trash. She was living in a clean farm, but it seems that she wasn't even close to my mother's standards.

"...What now?"

* * *

"So, I heard you two are dating now."

A cheery Denny gazed at me with a tiny smile. We were at the beach, simply lounging around there. Denny was fishing, while I was there to consult him. He was my best friend on the island, and so I wanted to talk about this to him. Fortunately, he was able to convince Lanna to not come into the conversation, so we were pretty much alone...With the exception of Sabrina and Will , who happened to be nearby...I stood there gazing out into the ocean. I had some hope that the boat didn't come up anytime soon.

"VAUGHN! YOU ARE SO MEAN!" a voice shouted.

Approaching me with a childish pout, my new girlfriend, Chelsea stared at me with concern in her eyes. "I let you stay in my house and you just up and left like that?!" she scolded. "Jerk.." she trailed off.

I rose a questionable eyebrow towards her. She was still probably sleepy after all. "I left you a note. Didn't you get it?" I questioned, before her eyes widened.

She was speechless. I strangely found it cute when she began to freak out. Her face turned red, before letting out a scream, and running to the corner. She sat there, moping around, as Denny left his fishing rod and comforted his friend. I watched her glare at me, before pouring out her feelings to Denny. Typical. And I thought I was the closer one to her. I shoved a hand into my pocket, before signaling Chelsea to come here. She reluctantly approached me, as I wrapped my arms around her, and delicately hugged her.

"Sheesh. If you want, I'll buy you something at the Diner later." I sighed, before a bright smile formed on her face.

"Okay!" she piped up, running out of my arms and holding a hand up into the air. "Hey, can we stop by the Animal Shop really quick? I need more fodder." she smiled.

I nodded to her as she quickly grabbed my hand and rushed out of the beach, waving goodbye to Denny. I looked to the side, seeing an infuriated Sabrina looking at Chelsea with cold eyes. Will smiled towards me, despite the fact I could tell he had a bit of a dark aura surrounding his smiling self. As she was in a rush to get there, I sighed, seeing Elliot giving us a strange look along with Taro screaming at her for nearly tripping him. Walking into the Animal Shop with a smile, Chelsea had a cheery tone on her face..Well, that is until someone had to ruin it.

* * *

"Vaughn. What on earth..?!"

A woman in cowboy attire looked at me and Chelsea in utter shock. Long blond hair, and indigo eyes. My mother, in other words. From afar, she could play off as an older sister, but in reality, my mother's simply baby-faced. Her hand was upon her waist, as she looked at Chelsea with inspecting eyes. Sneering at my girlfriend, she yanked me into the kitchen, and looked me in the eyes. Obviously, she was annoyed and pissed off at me. I was dating a girl that wasn't even close to her standards.

"Listen 'ere Vaughn. And listen good! You told me you would date Regis's kid. She's pretty, she's intellegent, and you chose a low-classed farmer who would turn manly by the farm work!" she scolded. "I don't want a son who wants a commoner." she stated, stabbing my arm with her manicured nails.

"What do you expect?! Sabrina's wants me because she was jealous of Misaki!" I argued. "Chelsea doesn't want me to forget Misaki at all. I don't want to let her slip through my hands like that."

"Oh, right?! How come because of you, Misaki's dead! Your fault that the only perfect woman for you was killed, because of your temper!" she yelled.

"Who did I get it from?! Oh, right, you!" I shouted. "Listen, I chose Chelsea for a reason, and you're sure as hell not to ruin this for me again!" I added, forcing her to become silent.

My mother gazed into my eyes with heavy intimidation. She wasn't going off with that so easily. Chucking a box at me, she looked at me with heavy distaste in her eyes. She walked out of the kitchen, and as I followed her, she quickly yanked Chelsea out the door. I opened the box, seeing a silver necklace inside. There was a frilly post-it on the lid of the box, with a note that seemed to be in my mother's handwriting. As Mirabelle headed out of the shop in heavy concern, I placed the box down, reading the note.

_Vaughn,_

_I don't know how you're going to be happy in life going this way._

_I know it's traditional for you to propose with a blue feather._

_Still, I want you to give this necklace to a girl you love._

_I want you to marry a rich girl, so you can make our family name still elite._

_Money and power doesn't seem much to you, but trust me, you will want it soon._

_It's fine if you propose to that Chelsea-girl sooner or later._

_But, you will eventually regret it. _

_-Mother_

Shutting the box close, I leaned on the countertop deep in thought. Should I give it to Chelsea? Well, we both like each other, and yes, it's obvious that I should give it to her...As I placed the box in my pocket, I was about to head out the door, only to hear a pair of voices arguing. I didn't know why my mother was fighting with Mirabelle and Chelsea was hiding behind her...


	11. Like Flower Petals

**Flavor of Life**

**Author's Note: **_Can't believe you guys are so violent towards Vaughn's mother...Anyways, I'm just pissed off that my USB drive is deleting my work, so I might take even longer to update..._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**ELEVEN~****Like Flower Petals**

**-Chelsea's Point of View-**

_I wanted to cry._

_I felt hurt deep down. _

_Why did those words stab me so hard?_

My hands gripped the back of Mirabelle's dress, as I heard the two sister confronting each other. Their words were like venom, slowly piercing each of them as time passes by. Where was Vaughn? I know he should stop this fight, but as I poked my eyes through the window, I saw him skimming a frilly note in thought. Was his mother really angry that I'm going out with him? I saw her fumed up, while Mirabelle kept a stern face. Watching his mother storm away to the beach, Mirabelle turned around, and smiled towards me.

"Don't worry. My sister's extremely stubborn, she's a bit of an agressive woman, especially towards Vaughn, but it doesn't matter, you're safe now." the woman smiled towards me before heading into the shop.

As Mirabelle entered the shop, Vaughn came out, with a sigh. He looked at me oddly, as I froze up. "Turn around." he stated.

Turning around, I felt a bit paranoid at the moment. Out in public, what was Vaughn going to do?! I gulped down saliva, before feeling the tension between us. His hands brushed my hair aside, as I felt something on my neck. With his hands slowly leaving, I turned to face him as he tipped his hat to me. Giving me a box, he glanced at me quietly, inspecting the jewelry around my neck.

"I wanted to give this you." he stated. "I know it's seems expensive, but it's probably my first gift to you. Don't lose it okay?" he stated with a small smile.

Nodding my head, I couldn't help, but to feel my face tint up. I looked down at the necklace, shaped like a flower, with a small diamond in the center, and small pink jewelry in the petals. I looked up at him, before he waved to me. He had to go back to work. When the door slowly closed shut, I quickly ran back to the farm. Going into the house and slamming the door, I pressed my back on the door, gripping the necklace tightly, as tears formed in my eyes. All I did was sit there and cry....It was pathetic, I know, but I didn't want to remember.

* * *

_"You're Chelsea right?"_

_Strong indigo eyes stared at me. A hand upon her waist, as she approached me with a strong gaze. Her eyes as intimidating and cold as Vaughn was...Now I know how he was like that. I stood there, tilting my head, as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt a bit scared. What on earth was she planning? Obviously, from what I heard, she was against me..._

_"I don't know why my son chose you...But listen, if you become his girlfriend, prepare to go through hell._" _she uttered. "He deserves a pretty one. Not a filthy commoner like you."_

_Filty? Commoner? I didn't know why she told me that. My eyebrows furrowed towards her, as she gazed at me, with her arms now folded over her chest. She looked like she was formulating harsh words to hurt me even more. I clenched my fists tightly, as I stood my ground. I didn't want to lose to such a thing. I know I can last better than that! She knew something was up with me, and she wasn't going to go down that easily. I watched her bite her lip gently, before a small smirk formed on her face. _

_"If Misaki was alive, he wouldn't look at you the same way._"_ she stated. "Vaughn's been in love with her since childhood, and if he came here with her, he wouldn't even look at you. Look at yourself. Your hair is pathetic. You never seemed to touch any beauty products in your life! I don't want my son to date a hopeless slob, he needs a pretty one."_

_"You know, he fell in love with me because of who I am. Don't just up and assume my appearance is horrible. I didn't like Vaughn because he was hot, I realized he had a freakin' heart!"_

_Her hand arose, slapping me hard in the face, as she stared me down. "A pathetic farmer comes from a pathetic farm. You know, if you do go out with my son, you will be the one who will ruin his life. Misaki was his ideal wife, and your just a mere copy of her. Realize that you will never stand a chance against a dead woman."_

"_That is enough, Anna!" Mirabelle shouted, as she left the store. "Leave Chelsea alone! She's already a successful young lady, and you don't have the right to keep saying lies."_

_Quietly hiding behind Mirabelle, I saw her and Vaughn's mother staring each other down. I noticed the cold attitude that Mirabelle had, way different than her normal cheery self. I took note to never piss her off like that at all. I could notice the cocky attitude the woman had, and as people slowly left their homes to see the commotion, I couldn't help, but to feel like running away._

_"...Mirabelle...You've changed ever since you went to this island. Heh. You've became more tame." Vaughn's mother uttered. "Why don't you save those scolding words to your daughter. You know, the un-married girl who dresses in a provacative fashion?" _

_The Animal Shop owner's face turned red, as she slapped her sister in the face. "You're the one who's changed, Anna. Ever since that girl's death, you've been nothing but a pain to deal with. Listen to you sound desperate."_

_As Vaughn's mother began to get angier, it sparked a huge arguement between the two sisters. I stood there afraid, wanting either Vaughn or Julia to come in to stop it. Everyone else who watched them argue, were silent witnesses, even the loud-mouthed Taro was watching it, unable to properly break it up obviously. I stood there in thought...Did Vaughn really need me? He seemed to be independant when I first met him...Was I...relying on him too much?_

* * *

My eyes stared at the clock, noticing it was already eleven. Taking off the necklace, putting it in its box and into my rucksack, I felt a pang of regret forming inside of me. I looked down, heading out to look for Vaughn. I assumed by now he was heading to the beach or walking around Sabrina's place for a bit. I saw Will approaching me with a bright smile on his face, as I returned the same smile to the blond. I stopped in my place, watching him approach me.

"Good morning." Will smiled. "...Chelsea? Something the matter?" he questioned in concern.

"...Something happened this morning..." I muttered. "You shouldn't be _too_ concern about it." I added, noticing something at the bridge.

Vaughn and Sabrina was talking. The raven haired girl's face was lit up with a bright smile, as I watched my boyfriend tip his hat to her. I felt like they really did belong together. A rich girl and a rich boy...I barely scrap by, saving up money to add more things to my home. I wasn't a millionaire, not even close to that, just a regular farmer. I noticed a concerned Will look at me oddly, before excusing himself to go to Volcano Island. I watched Sabrina walk away, while I slowly approached Vaughn.

A smile formed on his face, as he saw me approach him. "Chelsea...Did...something happen?" he questioned.

"...Vaughn. You know, I wanted to talk to you!" I said cheerfully. "Actually, I wanted to give you something!" she stated.

The cowboy rose an eyebrow. By now, he would suspect either milk or porridge, but I wanted to get something off of my chest. "Porridge or Milk again?" he questioned.

I delicately shook my head, before pulling the box out. Handing it to him, he opened to realize it was the same necklace from earlier. A small smile formed on his face, closing it. It already seemed like I had been hurting him deep down already.

"...That? You should've said you didn't want it."

"Give it to Sabrina." I ordered, looking at him sternly. "...Your better off not dealing with me anymore...You're much more happier with someone who's actually in the same class level."

He looked down for a brief moment, having a hesitant look on his face. Throwing the box into the river, he looked at me, his eyes turned from warm to cold in a second. I ran to see where the box went, only to notice it managed to stop in between some rocks. I saw him standing his ground. He looked like his mother from earlier, giving me the same tone of disappointment and hatred that he had slowly formed from just that sentence.

"Don't mess with me!" he shouted. "Is that what you think of me?!"

I felt my body freeze up. I knew it. He was angry for sure.

"If you didn't want it, then say so!" he scolded. "If you think you know me, then you're wrong..."

"But Vaughn, I-"

As he shoved his hands in his pockets, he glanced at me once more before heading to the other side of the bridge. He was going back to the Animal Shop. I couldn't say anything. I felt like breaking down, but I stood my ground, looking as tough and strong as I normally am...

"...If you think I should be with Sabrina, then fine, I will! But realize one thing.." he trailed off.

"You're really the _only _one for me."


	12. The Sky that Keeps Changing

**Flavor of Life**

**Author's Note: **_....This story shall end soon! What?! It's too soon? Well, it's true. _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**TWELVE~ The Sky that Keeps Changing**

**-Vaughn's Point of View-**

_Everything seemed to shatter around me. _

_Why was she so focused on pairing me up with someone else?_

_In reality, it's impossible for me to go back to the rich life..._

Walking away, I heard footsteps splashing in the water. My eyes widened in shock, seeing Chelsea gripping the box and holding it, while tears formed in her eyes. She wanted me to go with Sabrina. I had to do it. For the sake of shutting up my mother from anymore insults. I headed towards the Animal Shop, only to be greeted by none other than....a man? What did you think? My mother was back or something? No...She would go off on her own and not come back until nightfall.. This man...Should I even explain it? He's my own father.

Silver hair, and wearing a cowboy attire. Frankly, I look more like him than my mother any day. His hands in his pockets, leaning on the counter, I thought I was looking at a mirror image of myself. He looked up with me and flashed a bright smile...Okay so, I wasn't exactly like him. He was a bit of a playboy, while I'm a loner..No wonder the phrase, 'Opposites Attract' was the reason why my parents fell in love...Either that or my dad wanted his share of the fortune. I approached him, noticing him signaling me to talk to him in the kitchen.

"Listen, Vaughn. Whatever Ma did to ya, just ignore it, okay?" his father stated. "Y'know she didn't want to fall in love with me, since she was engaged to someone else." he added. "You shouldn't be forced to love a different girl because of what class status they are."

I couldn't help, but to think what useless information my dad had given me. "...I already know that...Is just that...I don't know why she pushes me to be with Sabrina." I muttered.

A smile formed on my father's face, a cigarette was dangling from his mouth, as he lit it up. "Same thing happened with your Ma and me. She wanted a commoner woman to be with me instead of her. She's still stuck on the past, and she didn't want you to experience the same thing." he muttered. "I heard about Chelsea from your Ma. From how she said it, reminds me of her back when we were younger. A strong person, who can break down when worse comes to worse. A type who would smile and do anything to make their love happy. Chelsea's probably regretting what she did to you." he noted.

"...I don't know anymore. Just yesterday, we both said 'I love you' to each other, and now..she would change her mind for that?" I muttered. "Obviously, Mom has something to do with it."

I smelt the smoke that flowed from my father's lips. He looked at me with a fairly relaxed tone. Compared to my mother, I was a bit relieved that he was here. He opened a window and stabbed the cigarette against the outside wall.

"No person is the same in this world. We are all created differently. You can't expect Chelsea to be like other girls and simply stay with you. She has her reasons." my father muttered."I'll go talk to your Ma. You need to solve this yourself. After all, you're trying to break away from being a 'rich boy'. " he grinned.

* * *

She...kept avoiding me. No matter where I see her, she ends up either running off or making an excuse to run off on her own. I kept trying to find her only to fail. Two days passed, and I wanted to confront her. It was pissing me off ever since then, and I wanted to let her know what was going on. It was nearly dark, and I found her pushing her cows into the barn. I awaited outside for her to appear out from there again. I heard footsteps, and her face turned from relieved to utter shock at the sight of me.

"Vaughn..." she trailed off, before running off.

I quickly ran after her, watching her trying to run into the house and try to lock me out. I grabbed her wrist and forced her into the house. Her ocean blue eyes stared on the floor with heavy guilt. She didn't want to look at me. I watched her walk over and sit on her bed, trying to think of something to say. I could tell that something was bothering her deep down. She didn't want to talk about it to me. She didn't want to tell me why she's been avoiding me for the past few days. Five minutes flied by, as she looked up at me.

"Listen...To tell you the truth...If Misaki was still alive...would you still fall in love with me?" she questioned.

"...If I met you first, Misaki wouldn't even exist in my mind." I muttered. "If you're still thinking about what my Mom had told you...then it's pointless. You get to choose who you love...no one else.."

Chelsea covered her face, as I slowly heard a muffled cry. "I...don't..." she trailed off.

I approached her and looked at her with concern in my eyes. "You don't?" I echoed.

"I don't want you to go to Sabrina..." she trailed off. "...I...I thought..that because I'm not rich...Or pretty...Or elegant...You would go for someone like her..." she choked up. "You're better off with a rich girl, aren't you...?"

"Idiot!" I shouted. "Of course not! Because you look at me differently. Because of your smile. Because you're hot-tempered. Because you're _not_ like Sabrina nor Misaki that I started to like you! Why must you make it so complicated for me?!" I scolded. "You know, you're better off with a prince on a white horse than a cold-hearted guy like me!"

"No!" she shouted.

Her arms were wrapped around my waist, crying into my shirt. I sighed, petting her head lightly. She looked up at me, as I slowly wiped her tears away. Moving in, I slowly pressed my lips against hers, feeling her arms removed from my waist, and wrapped around my neck to deepen the kiss. For the moment, I didn't want to let her go at all, I only wanted to hold her longer.

"I never..thought of you like that at all...Please don't leave me..." she trailed off. "...I want us...to stay like this..." she added.

I felt my face reddening at her sudden proposal. I nodded in agreement, before we realized it became dark. Without any lights on, we spend a really long time together in the dark...

Until the next day. I woke up, with her next to me...This time, in her bed, watching her sleeping peacefully under the covers. I gently touched her face, before hearing a knock upon her door. I reached to the floor to put a shirt on, and approach the door. Opening it, I saw a very tired and stressed person across from me. My eyebrows furrowed before I opened my mouth.

"Out of all people, why are you here?"


	13. If This Was a Fairy Tale

**Flavor of Life**

**Author's Note: **_Yup. A cheesy chapter. At least it makes progress for them._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**THIRTEEN~ If This Was a Fairy Tale**

**-Chelsea's Point of View-**

_With that settled, I was happy._

_Sure. The fight started because I was hesitant._

_Now, I'm just happy to have even met him_

Being half-awake, I woke up wearing my undergarnments from last night. I poked my eyes out from under my blanket, noticing Vaughn standing on the door. I quickly shuffled to find my clothes, only to realize my clothes were scattered about the kitchen. My bandanna stuck on the ceiling fan, my regular clothes were in odd places...What on earth were we doing? I quickly snatched up a bathrobe that was sticking out from the crack of the chest that contained my wardrobe. I approached Vaughn, and noticed I saw a shine of silver hair in the sunlight. A small smile formed on the man's face, who waved to Vaughn, and just walked in without thought. Wearing a leopard-print shirt, the man strided in and checked out my house. I hid behind Vaughn, who closed the door and stared at the man with annoyance.

"Skye. Why the hell are you here?" he muttered.

A charismatic smile formed on the man named 'Skye' 's face. He furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of me, only to approach me in thought. "Jill?" he questioned.

My eyes blinked in shocked. Did he just call me by my sister's name? Extending out a finger, my jaw dropped in horror. He's my sister's husband for crying out loud!

"W-Wait! You're my sister's husband?!" I shouted. "How on earth did you get here?! Where's Jill?" I began to interrogate him.

He placed a hand upon my shoulders, looking at me thoughtfully. "First of all..I heard from Vaughn's folks that he's been involved with a farmer named 'Chelsea'. Obviously, Jill said that her sister was named Chelsea, so I came to inspect. She wasn't able to go, since she's been taking care of our kid."

"How on earth did you leave her alone?!" Vaughn shouted.

The older cousin slid Vaughn out the door with a bright smile on his face. "Now, now Mister Grumpy. Don't be so cranky. Lemme talk with my sis-in-law, and you go help Aunt Mirabelle." he stated, as the reluctant Vaughn, walked out.

As Vaughn stomped off to the Animal Shop, I looked at Skye oddly. He had the silver hair. He had the eyes. No wonder they were like cousins, compared to Vaughn and Julia. He pushed back his shiny hair, and grinned towards me. By the looks of things, Skye looked like a flamboyant type, while Vaughn was simply tough. Shaking that thought out of my mind, I watched him firing up the stove, and pulling out ingredients from my fridge. Before I could protest, he was creating curry while I sat there in dispair.

"You know, your sister has told me alot about you." he stated. "I'm actually relieved that you're going out with him. You seem to suit him more than Misaki." he added.

Raising an eyebrow, I stared at my brother-in-law oddly. He slid a nice smelling plate of curry rice towards me, while he got a plate for himself, and sat across from me. "Jeez...So, you know about Misaki too?" I groaned.

"Well, she met him back in elementary school. She was a bully, while Vaughn was playing with the school pets." Skye noted. "She pulled a prank by setting the animals free and he slapped her. He got suspended, and her parents got pissed off at his parents." he continued. "That's how the arranged marriage business came in. When I left the family, Vaughn and her started dating after an accident. He was desperate and depressed, so she comforted him. After she died, Vaughn got so depressed that he turned ice cold."

Staring at Skye with a disturbed look, I dropped my spoon and looked at him strangely. "Did that really happen? Sounds like some random drama that you would see in romance comics." I muttered.

"Though, you shouldn't be too worried. Just keep pushing that girl, Sabrina, away, and you're cool." he smiled, finishing his curry. "Oh. About her cousin, just watch out for him. I need to go talk with Julia to catch up, so you can go do your farming or whatever." he stated, walking off.

"What's so bad about Will?" I muttered.

* * *

"Ah. My lady! Do you want to hang out for a bit?"

I gave Will a weird look, as I was hanging out with the treasure hunter, Lily. She had a blush on her pretty face, as she quickly hugged me and moved back a few spaces to not let him do anything stupid. He smiled towards her, practically telling her to let go of me, which she reluctantly did. He approached me, and politely bowed like a gentleman. He was really like a typical prince. A pang of jealousy hit Lily, as she gave me a small glare. I froze up, slowly backing away from the two of them, feeling scared.

"Please don't be so jealous, Lily." Will smiled. "I only want to talk with Chelsea." he added.

"Well, just say it in front of me." the reluctant Lily stated, as I noticed the blond haired prince sighing.

"All right." he muttered.

Lily and I followed Will to the shore near his boat. At the same time, I noticed Vaughn and Sabrina near her home. We glanced at each other oddly, trying to meet each other. Instead, Sabrina and Will kept pulling us away. Batting my eyes, I stopped in my place and delicately smiled at Will.

"Will? You can go on ahead with Lily. I need to talk to Vaughn and Sabrina." I smiled.

The blond furrowed his eyebrows, slowly grabbing my hand. "Wait." he stated.

Shaking my head, I glanced at Will in thought. "No. I know what you and Sabrina have been planning. Please stop this." I sternly said. "It's obvious that you and Lily like each other, so don't force yourself to like me because of that."

I jogged off, seeing Vaughn and Sabrina. I watched as a happy smile formed on Sabrina's face. I didn't want to take any more drama between me and him. I approached them, only to see Sabrina look at me in shock. She slowly wrapped her arms around Vaughn's neck, ignoring his constant protesting, and slowly moved her face close to his...Well, that is, until Skye popped it with a bright smile on his face. Immediately backing away, Sabrina's face flushed at the sight of Skye, as an infuriated look formed on the eyeglassed girl.

"Well! It's been a while, Sabrina!" Skye grinned. "Why are you hugging my cousin like that? Come on, let's go. I want to see that old vampire Regis!" he stated cheerfully, putting his arm around her, leading her into the mansion.

Vaughn and I looked at each other, as he delicately held my hand, and closed his eyes. "Let's go..We'll go someplace quiet. I want to talk to you." he muttered.

I gazed at him oddly, as he lead me to the shores near the Diner. I stood there in thought. It was probably the same place where he tried to confess to me...Or was that really a confession? It was a failed confession where Will and Sabrina interrupted us. Shaking my head, I glanced at him, before sitting on the sand. With reluctance, Vaughn sat next to me with a tiny smile forming on his face. I could feel my face flush at his smile. So rare, yet warm. I glanced out into water, having the urge to simply take off my boots and play in the water.

"Hey, Chelsea?" he questioned. "I realized it's been 3 months since we met." he added.

My eyes widened in shock. I realized I need to check my calender again and remember the date. "..Right!" I added.

"Over time, you made me happy, even though we fought alot. I actually was going to move back to the city when I had enough." he sighed. "But, you made me feel better. Meeting you at this island and seeing you..." he trailed off.

A grin formed on my face. Strangely, he looked adorable trying to find words to express himself. Out of the blue, he face turned serious. I had the urge to ask him what is up with him, before he took a deep breath. He moved closer, his face close to mines. As my face turned bright red, I looked at him with a flustered look on my face. With his serious look, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. What was he going to do? I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering if it was good or bad, contemplating on either choices. He slowly whispered into my ear, making my entire face heated.

"..._Makes me want to spend my life with you. Chelsea, will you marry me?_"


	14. There's No Such Thing as Perfection

**Flavor of Life**

**Author's Note: **_I feel super guilty about updating this late. Darn you school and lack of a good computer! Anyways, a bit of a sadistic chapter, you'll see why._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**FOURTEEN ~ There's No Such Thing as Perfection**

**-Vaughn's Point of View-**

_Will you marry me?_

_Four words that expressed how I want to spend my life with her._

_Now she knows..but how does she feel?_

With Chelsea's face bright red, she looked like she was going to faint any second. After all, we were friends. We fell in love. We did the deed. It's obvious that I was going to ask her soon...Shoot. I forgot to get the blue feather. She moved closer and kissed me lightly on the lips as a tiny smile formed on her face. She nodded, saying it was a 'Yes' to that. Because of that, I felt happy deep down. I'm just hoping she wouldn't go off and pull a Misaki on me...I really didn't want that to happen again. The fear of losing Chelsea slowly haunted my mind, before feeling her hold my hand and resting her head on my shoulder.

"A week sound good? I just need to get a dress and we need to ask Nathan to have the wedding at his church." she trailed off. "I might have to go visit my sister in Forget-Me-Not Valley when Skye leaves. I need to ask Muffy for help..."

I glanced at her. Her eyes watched the ocean peacefully, I wanted to simply stay with her. The problem was, I had to go back to the city the next day. She'll probably leave with me to go to Forget-Me-Not Valley, and I'll just sell my apartment in the city right after. She yawned as we heard footsteps approaching us, a smile and a wink came from Skye as he approached us.

"Skye. Take care of her. She'll be going with you to see her sister." I stated, as my cousin gave a confusing look upon his pretty face.

"What for? I already told you she's pregnant, what else do you need?" he groaned.

"Tell her I'm getting married." Chelsea answered with a grin. "Do you think she can spend a few days here? When is she due?"

A shocked look formed on his face, as it turned into a smile. Slapping my back, he looked at the two of us. "That's good, Vaughn. Well, she'll give birth in a week. So, if you guys are getting married by then, it should be a bit earlier...Like a day earlier than a week from today." he noted. "You'll be going with me tommorrow right?"

Watching her nod, those two were talking for a while, before Skye had to go to the Inn. We went to the Animal Shop to break the news to Mirabelle and Julia, who we had hoped managed to kick out my parents. Opening the door, we saw Mirabelle and Julia conversing with each other, while my father was in the kitchen trying to console my mother, who was crying. Well, my mother was always like that whenever she loses a verbal fight. I had to pull Julia and Mirabelle further away, for my parents to let their voices shutter out what I was going to say.

"We're getting married." I stated.

My blond cousin's eyes widened, as she quickly hugged me and proceeded to hug Chelsea. "Oh! Good for you two! Now, you can settle this with your folks." Julia trailed off.

"What was that?" my mother snapped storming out of the kitchen with her mascara flowing down her cheeks, looking freakishly scary.

"We. As in myself and Chelsea. Are getting married." I stated staring at her. "No objections. I don't care how you're against it. I won't listen to you anymore."

My mother stared at me before I saw her clench her fist. Her hand slowly raised up into the air to smack me, only to be stopped by my much stronger father. He sighed, lightly pressing his free hand against her mouth, and smiling towards the two of us. Everyone stared at my mother who was struggling, on the verge of biting my father's hand, only to meet eyes with him. His glare was far more scarier than my mom simply screaming at him, and it forced her to quietly shut up and force a reluctant smile on her face.

"That's good! Well, your mother and I will happily go. When are you two getting hitched?" he questioned.

"In a week sir!" Chelsea piped up, trying to be as polite as possible to my father. "Uhm. I'll be visiting my sister in Forget-Me-Not Valley."

My father smiled, as he slowly backed up to the door. "Good! Vaughn! Just call me and we'll just talk about a few things, okay? Oh, jeez! Look at the time! C'mon, honey, we'll be missing the boat!" he added, as he quickly lifted my mother onto his shoulder and rushed out as much as possible, with her voice screaming for him to release her, echoing throughout the island.

* * *

We smiled excusing ourselves in the process. We were going to probably invite the other members of the island, yes, even Sabrina, probably one of the last few people I would want to see about talking about marriage. Her hand tightened as we walked towards the mansion after covering the other part of town. A few knocks and we invited ourselves inside. Regis was having tea, before Sabrina had spotted me. A bright smile formed on her face, as she happily skipped over to greet me, only to stop in her place at the sight of Chelsea holding hands with me.

"H-Hello...What brings you two here?" she questioned, forcing a smile on her face. It was clear as day, she was a bit envious.

"We just wanted you to go to our wedding next week." Chelsea smiled brightly.

Sabrina had a look on her face of sheer anger, while she delicately nodded. "Oh. That's great!" she stated.

From then and there, we knew it was already war between her and Chelsea. She excused herself to prepare tea, as I watched in suspicion. Regis had invited us to sit on the couches near his desk. As he sat across from us, I noticed the oh-so intimidating glare that the man had. I glared at him, noticing his glare wasn't as scary as some people would've gossiped about. As Sabrina placed down a tray with a teapot and four empty teacups, I felt a slight suspicion arising inside. As she poured the tea and distributed the cups to everyone, she excused herself to get the sweets.

I stared at the brown tea in thought, Regis had taken a sip of his tea, as Chelsea sat there in thought. The man heard his phone, wandered over to answer it, while I watched Chelsea switch teacups with Sabrina. The eyeglassed girl had came back with cakes. She sat there and took a sip of her tea.

I leaned back casually on the couch as Chelsea watched her look at us oddly. A yawn escaped the girl's lips as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Both of us quietly snuck out of there, before we heard Regis scream, 'SABRINA!' out loud. It was obvious that Sabrina was going to do that to my fiancee. Luckily, she was smart enough to dodge it and not make a huge deal out of it to the point of getting hurt.

We were heading to her house before seeing Skye running to us in a panic. Catching his breath, he looked at the two of us with a slightly worried look upon his face.

"Chelsea...something's wrong with Jill.."


	15. Let's See Your Smile

**Flavor of Life**

**Author's Note: **_Yay for my fast posting! Well, it's spring break for me, so I'll be trying to update it as much as I can within a week! A bit of a lengthy chapter for you guys.._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**FIFTEEN ~ Let's See Your Smile**

**-Chelsea's Point of View-**

_I thought it was clearly impossible. _

_My older sister? Well, I didn't want to think the impossible had happened._

_What a bad time for it to happen..._

"Hurry up, Vaughn!"

I was running with a large, tattered bag of clothes and toiletries. Fortunately, my rucksack was on my back, while my other hand held my cowboy's hand. After my in-law had told me that something was up with Jill, it was already looking like it wasn't going to be pretty. Fortunately, Mark was overjoyed to watch my farm until I got back...At least, I don't really need to worry about Sabrina screwing it up for us for the millionth time.

We kicked up sand as the boat had came up to the long pier, nearly crashing into Will's boat. Skye was there, nearly in a panic over his wife's sudden emergency, well, we couldn't help, but to try to calm down now... It was going to take almost a day to get to Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"...Are you all right?" my fiancee questioned, looking at me with concern. "I think it's easier if I went-"

"It's fine!" I interrupted with a bright smile. "I want to handle this...and plus, I get to see you on the way back!" I chirped.

A relieved, yet defeated smile formed on his face. I couldn't hide that blush that formed on my cheeks. I didn't noticed him leading me into the boat. It was the second time I went into this boat. The first being when I came to the Sunshine Islands. I remembered I was able to sleep in a cabin...

A cabin? With two beds?! I was going to sleep in the same room as Vaughn again?! The memories of that _one_ night had flooded my mind. I was hoping that it might happen again, but at the same time I was paranoid of doing that deed one more time...

"Chelsea! Hey!" Vaughn shouted as I felt my head practically fume up and explode, while my vision slowly turned to black.

* * *

"....? What...time is it?"

I quickly shot up, noticing I was in a bright room. I wasn't swaying back and forth, so I assumed that I wasn't on the boat. Placing my hand through my hair, the place I was in...It was decorated, while having stairs leading a basement. I glanced to my right, and noticed a small child with brown hair conversing with Vaughn. I watched the two talk, as my fiance had gently ruffled his hand on the girl's hair and Skye was preparing food in the kitchen.

"Hey, Daddy? So, the sleeping lady's Mommy's sister?" she questioned.

Skye turned and smiled at her. "Of course. Auntie Chelsea's here to visit. Uncle Vaughn's my cousin, but he'll be getting married to your Auntie pretty soon." he stated.

Vaughn had gazed up at Skye oddly, noticing his childish way of talking. It was definitely different from his usual suave way of talking to women. Vaughn couldn't help, but to look away, with a smirk, trying to hold back a laugh. I took note of what the two cousins looked like when they're together. They were like a bickering husband and wife, while the child was watching them awkwardly. I had to try and contain a laugh while sitting on their bed.

I noticed the child's emerald eyes quickly looking at me, as she quicky tugged on Vaughn's arm. "Uncle Vaughn! Auntie Chelsea's awake!" she shouted.

He looked over at me, and quickly rushed over to hug me tightly. "You idiot. You had to pass out like that!" he scolded, before kissing me. "I'm...just happy it's nothing serious....Come on. We need to see Jill." he muttered.

I hopped out of bed, holding the cowboy's hand, as we walked out of the household. I glanced at her squeaky clean farm, and the several rows of chicken coops and animal barns. By the looks of her house outside, it looked like she spent more than a fortune. It was a lot spacious compared to my home on the Islands.

Down the path, and into a clinic, I noticed that an old looking doctor with a red mechanical eye and wearing a pair of red boxers and a white coat glanced at me. Obviously, I had to hide behind Vaughn, feeling a bit intimidated by the man. He smiled, and approached us, while, I couldn't help, but to cling onto him for dear life.

"You're Chelsea, right?" he questioned. "I'm Doctor Hardy. I'm taking care of your sister." he forced a smile upon his face. "

"Thank you so much!" I practically shouted, as I quickly rushed over to see my sister.

Her hair wasn't in her normal double ponytails. It was down, and it had sweat sticking to her face. I noticed that her stomach was completely flat, not having a huge bump on it. I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced around, before looking over at the doctor questionably.

"She apparently went into labor a week early. The child's fine, but Jill's been tired. She had been in labor for _hours_ and she passed out before her husband came." he sighed.

"...Ugh..." I heard her mutter. "Doc? Is...he okay?" she muttered.

"JILL!" I shouted as I nearly tackled her down. "DON'T FREAKIN' WORRY ME AGAIN, SIS! SHEESH! YOU **HAD** TO MAKE SKYE FREAK OUT LIKE THAT!" I openly scolded, as she forced a smile on her tired face.

A tiny smile formed on her face, as she shook her head. "I was in pain." she muttered. "Plus apparently I lost some blood too." she added with slight disgust. "Oh? You must be Vaughn!" she piped up with a smile.

I watched him roll his eyes, before approaching her. She shook his hand, before putting her arm around my shoulder to whisper into my ear. At least she was back to normal, she seemed to regain her energy after seeing me. A tiny baby had been crying out, as we looked over to see my sister's baby being carried by a nurse with short brown hair. She was being accompanied by a handsome doctor with black hair.

"Doctor Trent and Elli, this is Chelsea and Vaughn." Doctor Hardy had formally introduced with a small smile upon his face.

"Nice to meet you!" Elli chirped, giving the child to my sister. "Sorry to I need to leave on short notice...Doctor Trent, I'm going head back. I need to watch the clinic." she added with a tiny, sheepish smile, before heading to the door. "See you!"

When the door shut tightly, we all glanced at each other, before we all talked to each other. Apparently, Doctor Trent was interested in going to the Islands with us when we head back. He needed to study about the medicine there, so we were a bit lucky that he was willing to agree to stay there for an entire season or two. At least there's a doctor there, especially when I give birth...?

* * *

After a while, I couldn't help, but to think. Will I even make a good parent, even if I'm still a child myself? As I headed out to the Inn with Vaughn, I was thinking to myself, wondering if we would be a good influence to our kid. I couldn't think that he or she will become a bad child...

A finger jabbed my cheek.

"Oww!" I yelped, glancing at my fiance with a glare. "What?" I groaned.

"Still thinking?" he questioned.

I looked down, and held his hand tightly, stopping in my place. "Hey...I was wondering...Are we going to be good parents too? I mean, if you want kids and all.."

Vaughn was silent, closing his eyes, before releasing my hand and looking at me. "Of course. As long as I know you're still here by my side when you do get pregnant, that's all I care about." he said with a small smile before kissing me on the forehead.

A smile formed on my face, as my racing heart slowly went back to normal. "Okay!" I smiled brightly towards him.

"Why'd you ask? Do you really want kids now?" he questioned.

My face flushed up, as I quickly shook my head. "That's not funny!" I shouted, also wondering about the pain of giving birth.

He smiled towards me like nothing was wrong. He had avoided my jabs of embarassment with ease, only to give me a kiss in return. Something was the matter with him. It...somewhat made me worry about him. Earlier, I noticed something wrong was in his eyes. He was entirely silent when we visited Jill. He looked so..._sad_. Despite the fact this is the first time he met her, he had a crushed look that he had to hide. Was it because he remembered something about Misaki?

No.

It can't be.

He said, he would get over her death right?

I had to push that scary image away from my head!

But...I was wrong....

By the next day...

I remembered him waking up with fear in his eyes.


	16. One Love

**Flavor Of Life**

**Author's Note:: **_Probably the most difficult chapter I've written so far, since I had so much writer's block on this..._

**Disclaimer:: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**SIXTEEN ~ One Love**

**-Vaughn's Point of View-**

_Seeing Jill like that brought up horrible memories._

_If Chelsea got into an accident, will I even live for another day?_

_I couldn't let that go to my head.._

The day was here.

It was our wedding day.

My eyes stared at the vanity mirror. I wore a tux, and without my Stetson, my mother was so overjoyed to see her handsome son like this. I took a deep breath, as I paced around the room. The memories of Misaki had flooded into my mind, especially since last week. Unlike Misaki, Jill didn't have blood all over her. I couldn't let her stay in my mind for very long. I was in love with a girl that I had fought with in the beginning. First, over a killed chicken, now I'm marrying a girl who was practically a class rank below me. Well, at least I wasn't going through a total hell...

_"Remember...Misaki wanted you to marry someone you would actually love. Never for money."_

That voice that echoed through my head. I remembered it clearly. At that time...I was still in Forget-Me-Not Valley, where we saw Jill. I had to go to the city to visit my boss and try to sell my old apartment. I remember running into Misaki's own mother..

"_She never wanted you to be unhappy. I'm actually happy you're marrying someone you love. That's good isn't it?_"

My eyes gazed down in thought. I couldn't bear to try and simply forget her like that...But, that was a few years ago. I didn't want to make Chelsea worried, just because I was stupid enough to have that nightmare again. That dream of watching a life slip through my fingers, and become forever gone... I never want that fear of Chelsea ever dying come into my mind. I never want to lose her...

"Hey! You look handsome today!" a voice piped up from behind the door.

My cousin looked at me with a bright smile, as she slowly came into the room. I looked at her with a small smile, before looking down and sighing. She quicky took notice of my sudden attitude change and quietly jabbed my cheek with her manicured nails. I glanced into her eyes, as she smacked me in the head.

"Sheesh, Vaughn. You know with that pitiful face, you're _never_ going to let Misaki go, are you?" Julia questioned with heavy concern. "It's written across your forehead..."

Leaning on the wall, she crossed her arms over her chest, and gazed at me with a cool look on her normally motherly face.

"Listen sweetie. You're obviously in love with Chelsea. I won't force you to forget what happened to Misaki, but at least realized that Chelsea thought your dedication for a woman who's been long gone, has been admirable."

Before I could talk, Julia gave me a quick hug before excusing herself to join up with the others. I simply glanced down in thought, talking a deep breath, looking at the clock that slowly ticked on by. I should stop worrying about it. After all, the real person I want to be with...is only next door.

* * *

"We are gathered here on this most joyous of days to witness the marriage of Vaughn and Chelsea."

Walking down the aisle, I glanced at Chelsea, as we slowed to a stop in front of Nathan. I couldn't help, but to keep looking at my bride, wearing a long white dress, and wearing light makeup that already made her beautiful. She gazed at me with a small blush upon her pretty face, trying to not get _too_ embarassed in front of everyone else. Nathan smiled towards us, before closing his eyes.

"Vaughn. Do you swear to love and cherish, Chelsea?"

A smile formed on my face, gazing at Chelsea. "I surely do."

"Chelsea. Do you swear to love and cherish, Vaughn?"

Her blue eyes looked at me, before looking at Nathan. "I do." she smiled.

We slowly moved closer, as we ignored the priest. My arms wrapped around her waist, slowly pulling her close to me. I couldn't notice my cousin and my mother constantly slapping my father to take pictures of us like this. Chelsea moved up and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me close to her.

"I now pronounce you..." Nathan trailed off, watching us already kissing in front of him. "...Husband and wife." he smiled. "M-May the Harvest Goddess bless this happy couple!" he announced.

We broke the kiss, and walked down the aisle, where people were congratulating us. I couldn't help, but to watch Sabrina force a smile upon her face, before gripping Mark's hand tightly. My mother was looking happy at least, I was relieved that she didn't bother to sabatoge Chelsea's dress or any sort. Both Jill and Skye smiled at us, Jill hugging her baby boy, while Skye was letting his daughter sit on his shoulders. Hopefully it wouldn't be too awful once we head back home to _our_ house. Strange...I called it 'our'...Maybe because it is?

"CONGRATS! CHELS!" her girlfriends shouted.

"DON'T MAKE HER CRY VAUGHN!" "MAKE SURE YOU TWO GET ALONG OKAY?!" "DON'T SPEND ALL DAY MAKING BABIES!"

I couldn't help, but to blush at the last statement. Obviously, we won't do too much of that. Though, with my wife hugging my arm, we both stopped in our place to listen to wedding bells that chimed in the air. A small smile formed on my wife's face, as she looked at me.

"_Let's go!_" she whispered to me, grabbing my hand.

* * *

"Vaughn...Something's up with you lately.."

Chelsea was hugging me from behind, as we sat on her bed. It was our first day being husband and wife, and she was already concerned with what was wrong with me. She released me, and crawled to sit next to me, looking up with me. By the looks of what she was wear, or what she was barely wearing, I had to look away in sheer embarassment, after all, we spent the whole day yesterday doing something that took the rest of the day and the whole night.

"...Listen..." I started. "After that whole accident with Jill...It...brought back...bad memories."

Her eyes widened, before she had nodded with a peaceful look on her face.

"I see." she sighed. "Well, we can't exactly change that!" she added, trying to change to mood. "But...Can you at least tell me why you affected by it?"

So, she had to ask that question to me. I didn't know if she was going to be willing to go along with this. Taking a deep breath, I looked at her.

"...Misaki looked the same way as that. She died suffering...and I couldn't do anything.." I muttered, as Chelsea gently kissed my cheek, and jabbed it with her finger.

I stared at her, watching her pout at me with slight annoyance. I simply sighed, and brushed a hand through my silvery locks. She kept looking at me, wanting to scold me until I practically blew up. Though, I knew I wasn't able to really do so. After all, even if she was once my enemy, Chelsea became my number one weakness. It was close to impossible for me to yell at her, more or less even try to fight back.

"Okay, Vaughn. I will keep poking you until you crack!" she stated. "I don't like it if you're moping around like that!" she openly scolded. "Besides...it makes **me** feel sad too..."

My eyes widened, forcing me to look away. A habit that I should work on fixing. "...Sorry." I muttered.

A smile formed on her face, as she quickly hugged me. "Apology accepted! Now, I need to feed my animals." she noted brightly, before hopping out of bed to get changed.

I watched her run out the door in a flash, as I sat there in silence. My hand combed through my hair, my eyes staring down with a slightly forced smile. I didn't know why on Earth, she was so happy-go-lucky, especially after seeing me moping around. I arose, and slipped on my clothes, before telling my wife that I was going to visit Julia and Mirabelle at their shop. It couldn't hurt to help them once in a while, now that I'm living at the island every day now...

* * *

"Huh. How strange."

A happy Sabrina was talking to Mark. As she conversed with him, Chelsea was leaning against my shoulder with a smile on her face, sitting there on the sand. The beach was the place that held so many memories. Fortunately, I was here with the woman I loved, but the only thing was concerning me was that she was silent for once. Her eyes stared out into the ocean in thought, her hand gripping mines tightly.

My brunettte wife sat up straight, before glancing at me with concern. Okay, so something was wrong with her too.

"Hey...Vaughn?" she said softly. "I...have something to tell you." she added.

I didn't know what to think. I had to keep myself cool and collective. Any outbursts or yelling can automatically lead to blackmail for the two of us, especially when that certain girl is only a few feet away from us.

Taking a gulp of my saliva, I stared at her thoughtfully. "What is it?"

Her hand gripped the sand, her eyes looking down, her teeth chewing on her bright pink lips. "My parents called..."

"And they want to meet me?" I quickly answered. "That's fine." I shrugged.

"Not just that." she shook her head.

"It's because, I'm not the person that you thought me to be."


	17. COLORS

**Flavor of Life**

**Author's Note: **_I know. Last chapter, made Chelsea sound like a jerk. Well, she has a reason.. A super short chapter, but at least it gets to the point. Do not worry, the next chapter's already in the making and will be on soon._

**SpringBorn: **_Yes, Vaughn's Point of View is entirely intentional in the last chapter. Every even numbered chapter is fully in Vaughn's POV, while every odd numbered chapter is in Chelsea's POV._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**SEVENTEEN ~ COLORS**

**-Chelsea's Point of View-**

_Was it time to reveal the truth?_

_I had hoped to tell him someday..._

_But, will he really still love me after that?_

My eyes gazed down in pain. I watched his arise from where he was sitting, as he began to walk away. He didn't bother speaking to me. He was disappointed. Disappointed that I never told him. He was like a hypocrite, I could tell, but that's Vaughn for you. He doesn't like revealing his secrets, and neither do I. It felt like the tension had been ripped apart because of my oh-so-shocking news.

"Jeez...What a good way to end the day." I remarked to myself, sighing.

I arose and dusted the sand off of my body. I quickly had to try and find him. After all, if my parents were to meet him, well, I don't know how he'll react.

"...Wow. I screwed this all up in one day." I trailed off, kicking some sand.

Vaughn was leaning on the side of Chen's shop, waiting for me to come across him. He immediately walked next to me as we headed towards our house in silence. It's obvious that he wasn't going to bother sleeping in the same bed as me this time, he'll just go off and sleep in his bed. This was probably the first time we actually ignored each other after so long. Well, it wasn't something I was used to.

* * *

"Vaughn?"

He was silent. Did his heart turn ice cold after that bit of news? I couldn't help, but try and not let the guilt go to my head. Fiddling with a silver ring on my finger, I couldn't help, but to feel weird sitting in silence with him on the boat to the city. He was laying on the bed, his Stetson over his eyes, obviously sleeping. I slowly approached his sleeping body, before pulling off his hat.

"How...cute." I blushed lightly jabbing his cheek.

Vaughn winced lightly, before pulling me close to him. His arm was around my waist, my head against his chest, listening to it beat rythmatically. A smile formed on my face, before closing my eyes. He was sleep talking, which was quite cute in my case. He had mumbled some random stuff, but somethings he had said quickly caught my attention.

"_I love you...Chelsea..._" he mumbled.

A small blush formed on my face, as I stared upon the carpeted floor in regret. Sure, he's meeting my parents, but will he really handle the truth? After all, I did tell him out of the blue that I'm not the woman that he might've fallen in love with. Though, will he really take this so hard that he'll leave me? I didn't know how or what to think anymore. Whatever happened to trust?!

"...I'm so sorry, Vaughn." I muttered, practically choking up. "I'm so...sorry..."

-

-

-

The city where I lived was suburban. It was peaceful so much that if someone did commit a crime, it would be known throughout the place within ten minutes. We walked side-by-side, wandering aimlessly down the street. Obviously, we stood out from the glitzy women, and the business men, and headed into the neighborhood where I lived. Frankly, I disliked this so-called silence, and I wanted to just get this over with and head home already...

* * *

"My, oh, my! This is your husband, Chelsea, darling?"

I turned away with a slightly disturbed look on my face, as my husband tried to not let himself get too creeped out by my mother. Unlike Vaughn's strict mother, my mother...is quite a charming woman in a way, while my father, he's quite the cool type. Seeing them, they didn't even seemed to be like my parents at all, more or less even be Jill's parents.

Fluttering her eyes my mother practically hugged my husband tightly. "Aww! He's so handsome! No wonder your mother was bragging to me about you being so darn handsome!"

I looked at him, who had a slightly shocked look on his face. I looked away, and quietly slid next to my father, who was sighing. My mother released him, and lightly laughed towards him. She quickly calmed down, and took a deep breath. Was she going to tell him the real truth?

"Vaughn. Sweetie. Listen to me closely." she stated, signaling him to sit down. "You too, Chelsea." she added.

The two of us sat next to each other, while my mother got some tea out. Obviously, I lived in a middle-classed background, so I was very picky about money, and so was Jill. I sat down, looking at the green tea that my mother had served us. She sat across from me and my husband, taking a sip before her normally joyful face turned serious within a second.

"Vaughn, your mom was quite pissed that she lost our bet." my mother sighed.

Vaughn's eyebrow rose in suspicion, wondering what was up with the 'bet'. He obviously was angry that my mother and his mother was actually friends in the past, and to even gamble using their own children was plain wrong. My mother took a deep breath and began her little story.

"To tell you the truth. Misaki wasn't supposed to be your fiancee, Chelsea was." my mother had started.

"Misaki's mother, along with myself and your mother were close friends since we were kids. Misaki's mother and your mother married a rich man, while I married a man that I loved. Frankly, I was envious about those two." she sighed. "So, when we met again when you and Chelsea were little, we made a bet to see who's child would marry you first."

Vaughn's hand pushed through his hair, as he slowly felt the irritation getting to him. "Don't tell me..." he grumbled, clenching his black slacks.

"To tell you the truth, Vaughn. It was so hard training Chelsea to not wear makeup and look so plain adorable." she sighed. "After all, I wanted that fortune so badly. Besides, it was a good thing that impolite woman is dead..."

"You're not saying...?"

"Heh. It was so easy getting rid of the competition, especially, when I had help murder the poor girl."


	18. Puzzle Pieces

**Flavor Of Life**

**Author's Note:: **_Around how long has it been? Well, anyways, I'm back! _

**Disclaimer:: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**EIGHTEEN ~ Puzzle Pieces**

**-Vaughn's Point of View-**

_Betrayal. _

_Was it the only thing that revolves around the world?_

_Was I so gullible to fall in love with her?_

My heart nearly stopped. My wife sat there with a saddened look upon her face. Was it the reason why she didn't want me to forget Misaki? Was it because she _knew_her dear mother helped killed my fiancee? I wanted to simply ignore this and just go home. I thought this painful discussion of talking about Misaki's death was all done!

I arose from my seat, putting on my Stetson, and headed towards the door. I had to go over the ocean just to hear this? This was stupid. Chelsea's hands gripped my arm, desperately tugging on my arm, wanting me to stay. I glared at her, only to see her eyes looking down with hurt.

"Vaughn, I-"

"Chelsea. We're going home. I'll be staying with Mirabelle for the time being." I muttered softly. "I had enough of this."

Her hands clenched tightly before she quickly slapped me in the face. "You idiot!" she shouted. "Even if I knew my mother did this, did I ever want you to forget her?" she yelled, with tears in her eyes. "I...I _always_ wanted you to still love her. But...I fell in love with you..I had to be greedy.."

Kneeling to the floor, my wife couldn't release my arm. She was so hesitant, and she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. I stood there, looking down in thought, before gazing at her with a cold glare.

So, within two seasons, I had to recall the events prior to our marriage.

I met _her_. I got punched by _her_. I started to like _her_. Then I started to love _her_.

I felt so confused right now that it was so painful deep down. Did she really fall in love with me? Or was it because she was following orders from her dear mother? I nearly had to rip my hair apart and quickly go home. Though, one major thing had flooded my mind...Why didn't Sabrina acknowledge Chelsea before? I stopped in my place, before putting my hand through my hair.

"Chelsea...How do you know Sabrina?" I muttered. "You know her, don't you? Isn't it that the reason why you can easily steal me away from her?"

My wife bit her lip, feeling the guilt going to her head. Before I could interrogate her any further, her father stepped in, trying to break up our little quarrel. Instead, Chelsea quickly pulled my arm, tugging me to head outside with her. Her parents didn't actually try to stop her, they simply sat there in silence, wishing their daughter luck in explaining the situation towards me. I quietly followed, wanting to quickly run off and board the next boat heading back to the Island...

* * *

"...What did you expect me to do? Keep this until you're on your deathbed?"

Her voice clearly got us attention. I was storming to the beach, which was ironically only a few blocks from her home. People who were swimming, walking their dogs, or sunbathing, stared at us and began to whisper to each other. They looked at us, as I heard them mention Chelsea's name all over the place. So this was a town who practically knew each other. Boy, her parents were going to have a hard time dealing with the rumors flying towards them at a rapid rate.

"What I wanted from you...Is what we promised! We promised to never hide anything any more..." I argued.

"But Vaughn-"

"Don't '_But Vaughn' _me!" I shouted.

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT ACTING LIKE CHILDREN?" a voice interrupted.

We both looked to see Chelsea's mother standing in front of us, with her eyebrows furrowed. She looked like a scary woman, the type a guy shouldn't actually mess with. Her hands rested on her hips, her feet tapped on the sand, nearly causing enough sand to fly up and blind a person. She quickly gripped my shirt, as she stared at me with cold eyes.

"Your mother raised you up to be a strong man. I know, my family has been cruel...but I _forced_ Chelsea into this. Don't blame her, blame me instead. All I wanted was for my daughter to be with a man who can be more compatible with her than some rich kid." her mother explained. "She ran off on her own, just so she could find some other guy...Apparently it was coincidence that she fell in love with you...That's when I forced her into my plan..."

My eyes looked down for a brief moment. So, she wasn't exactly involved in this. She was forced into this against her will...This wasn't like the Chelsea I knew. The one who would run around being friendly to people, and not afraid to stand up for herself...But, probably it was because it was her own mother perhaps. I couldn't exactly be so harsh, after all, my own mother is like that, and look at me, I couldn't stand up for myself until now...

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night on the boat. I felt my sweat soaking up my fluffy pillow, as I turned to my side to see Chelsea laying there sleeping as quietly as she normally does. I slowly sat up, watching her in the darkness. Moonlight hit her face, it was obvious she was crying instead of sleeping. I quickly got off my bed, heading towards her. Her small body tossed and turned before facing me. Her eyes widened, her arm extending out to me, wanting me to hold it so dearly. Something was up with her apparently.

".._ughn..._Vaughn..." she muttered. "It...hurts..."

She was in pain. Her body was lightly shaking. Tears kept flowing out of her eyes, desiring comfort of some sort. Quickly reaching out to her hand, I gently touched her clammy palm. Kneeling at her bed, she looked at me, before forcing herself up. I sat on her bed, feeling her forehead, before realizing it was burning hot. Her head leaned on my shoulder, her breathing became heavy.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

" I-I...don't know..." she muttered softly. "I had a nightmare...but when I woke up, my body feels so painful..." she added, looking down.

My eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully, before sighing. Well, this was a first. I never took care of Chelsea before, and well, I guess this could be a start in a way. I moved back and pressed my back on the wall. Chelsea gave me a weird look, and tilted her head questionably.

"C'mere." I sighed.

Chelsea moved back, and her back facing me, while she was sitting between my legs. I quietly wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and brought her close to my chest. Her eyes looked up at me, before I buried my face in her shoulder. It was a long while since we acted like this, and besides, it felt weird between the two of us, especially because of the events that happened within a week. Closing my eyes, I could feel her holding my hands, and crying softly.

"Don't cry. We couldn't do anything about it." I muttered. "For now, just go to sleep. I'll be here...no matter what."

That sounded cheesy. It sounded like some hopeless girl wrote this up in my head just to make me sound so...romantic. Anyways, Chelsea took a deep breath, and gazed down in thought. She gave a little nod before she turned and rested her head on my chest, where she quickly passed out. My eyes gazed up in the ceiling, already my thoughts were flooded with what to do about Chelsea's problem when we got back...

Though, when we got back, it was a real surprise to us in reality...

...She was pregnant.


	19. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Flavor of Life**

**Author's Note: **_I am sad to say...This is the third to last chapter. I don't know if you guys are going to hate me after reading the ending of this story, so I hope you guys will stick with me until the end._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**NINETEEN ~ I Won't Say I'm In Love**

**-Chelsea's Point of View-**

_What came after the bad news.._

_Was good news._

_Though, why did I feel like I didn't deserve this happiness?_

"Congratulations, Vaughn and Chelsea! You'll be expecting a baby!"

I glanced at Vaughn who had a severe blush upon his cold face. He looked away in embarrassment as I smiled nervously towards Doctor Trent. Doctor Trent was a nice person, and luckily Vaughn had found him as soon as we got off the boat. He was like a typical doctor, a handsome guy with a nice, flashy, sparkling teeth. I touched the lower part of my stomach with a small smile on my face. He quickly scribbled down something on a slip of paper, before handing it to us.

"Be sure to be healthy and take care of your child, okay? No alcohol, and no stress, meaning, don't work too hard, okay?" Trent smiled towards us. "You don't want to make your husband worry...Trust me, it happened to me before with _her_ and Gray...Ah! Ignore that last bit!" he said in sheer embarassment. "If you need me, I'll be at the Inn."

It was an awkward moment between me and Vaughn. We both stood there in silence. Forcing a smile upon my face, I looked at him, trying to let whatever happened just pass on by.

"Vaughn. I'll get to work. Don't worry about me...Just put everything that happened behind us, okay?" I smiled brightly, before putting on my rucksack.

He had a serious, concerned look on his face, wanting to talk about the events deep inside. I approached him, and gave him a tiny kiss on the lips, while I quickly grabbed my watering can and headed out. I stood at the door staring up at the blue sky, taking a few deep breaths before heading out to the field to water everything.

* * *

"Congrats, Chelsea and Vaughn!"

Everyone in town were smiling towards the two of us. It was clear as day that Vaughn wasn't happy with being surrounded with people, more or less, even want to notice the glare from Sabrina and Will. He gazed at me before trying to relax himself and not blow up. He told me before that he didn't want to end up like his feisty mother, so he needed sometime to himself before he could talk to the other people in the town.

Both Natalie and Julia were poking my stomach in wonder as they gazed at me strangely. I rose an eyebrow towards them, as they snickered and looked at each other. Natalie stood straight, cleared her throat, before gazing at me with a bright, friendly smile.

"So, boy or girl?" Natalie questioned.

I shrugged as a small confused smile formed on my face. "I don't know. It doesn't matter. Boy or girl, we'll raise it with the most care." I smiled dreamily as I held my stomach with a bright, happy smile. "I'll be due by the end of the season, so I'm pretty excited.."

"Ohhhh~" Natalie smirked nudging me. "So, probably that romantic wedding night probably got you the kid! Hm...I wonder what you guys did..." she noted.

I glared at the redhead, having the urge to simply smack her and poke fun at her and her romance with the gourmet.

"Oh really? At least I went far with Vaughn. I wonder how far you and the short blond kid have been going, especially with that major height difference...Not even anything past holding hands..." I muttered, noticing her clenching her fists, wanting to pick a fight with me. "I heard that he hasn't even proposed to you yet!" I shouted.

Natalie glared at me, as I playfully poked my tongue out in annoyance. We both glared at each other, feeling the rivalry coming up, as we had the urge to simply push each other and start a fight...Luckily, Julia stepped it, and seperated us. She gave a cold glare that a mother would give to her child if they were misbehaving. We stopped in our place, intimidated by the blond's sudden cold attitude.

"Now, now, ladies. We're here to celebrate those two in getting a child!" Julia smiled. "After all, he or she will be my nephew or niece!"

Both Natalie and I rolled our eyes, as I noticed Lily approaching me with a concerned look on her face. Quietly motioning me to follow her, I hesitantly agreed to, hoping nothing bad was going to happen...I gazed at Vaughn, as I quietly followed the treasure hunter to the side. She looked more worried than angry, lessening my worries about being hurt by her...She looked like she was on the verge of being depressed...

* * *

"Chelsea.."

Lily was shuffling around the place nervously. Her eyes darted towards me, on the verge of crying. She approached me, and hugged be tightly, as tears formed in her eyes. Her catty, gray eyes gazed at me as she knelt to the ground, gripping my shirt. I tilted my head, gently comforting her.

"Will...He's..." Lily trailed off.

My eyes widened, as she quickly buried her face on my shoulder, hugging me tightly. I knew something was up, and obviously, I needed to find something out. She was crying for the time being, as I watched Vaughn talking to everyone... It felt so strange watching him talk to other people like that...He would normally steer clear of them, but for one he was trying to break out of his shell...It seemed really weird.

"S-Sorry 'bout that!" Lily smiled, dabbing her smeared makeup with a handkerchief. "Listen...Will's been plotting something lately. I don't know what exactly...but it doesn't look too good. His cousin's trying to refuse this time...but I don't know, he mentioned something about a girl..."

"...A girl?" I echoed, tilting my head in thought.

Lily's eyes darted down on the dark ground, and lightly kicked the dirt. "Y-yeah. Some girl who got into an accident..." she trailed off. "I don't know who she is, Chelsea, but please listen to me. Don't let you or Vaughn get near Will. I just know...something might happen."

Nodding, I smiled lightly to her. "Don't worry! We're cautious of them, but at least you're telling me now!" I said, forcing a cheerful tone in my voice.

Lily smiled towards me, as she slowly arose, and nodded. She turned around and headed back, as I stood there, trying to contain the tears.

"Why is this happening now?" I muttered.

_Each day needed a smile. _

_Otherwise, it would feel lost and empty.._

_That's why I needed to smile.._

_Though... _

_It was the beginning of the end._


	20. Rainbow

**Flavor Of Life**

**Author's Note:: **_Second to last chapter! Seriously. I tried to tone it down to the rating as much as I could..._

**Disclaimer:: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**TWENTY ~ Rainbow**

**-Vaughn's Point of View-**

_It's going to be a different world to me._

_I'm going to be a father!_

_Though, why is there a bad feeling deep inside, waiting to strike?_

"...Can you cook some sweet rice and put chocolate over it?"

Chelsea gazed at me with a tiny smile and a 'I'm sorry' look on her face. She sat on the table, rubbing her stomach, which showed her baby bump. Her hair wasn't covered by the red bandana, instead, she let me have it for the time being, where I left it in my pocket. I didn't know folded inside of it was a picture of us during our wedding day, so obviously I was a bit embarassed to see the picture of her being so beautiful.

"OH! Can you also put some fish to the side of it too!" she smiled brightly. "Haha. This one's craving for some weird things."

We were living a simplistic life, after all. Chelsea did most of the farmwork, while I took over caring for our animals. In a week or so she was due, and we had to be mentally prepared to take care of this child. She gazed at me, before she fanned her hand, signaling me to come to her. I quietly approached her, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek childishly. I quickly backed away, and turned around to look at the food cooking.

"Tee-hee. You never change." Chelsea smiled brightly. "C'mon, Mister Tough Guy! You're still blushing even after we've been married for a while?"

I frowned. I turned and approached her, jabbing her in the cheek. She squeaked for a bit before pouting, and crossing her arms over her chest. She had a face that I haven't seen in a while. A smile crept up on my face, as I watched her eyes widening and her jaw dropping. With whatever strength she had, she quickly ran up and hugged me tightly, as she laughed loudly.

"Hey. I need to go feed the livestock and the chickens now. Do you need anything else before I leave?" I questioned, putting the food in the plate and giving it to my wife.

Chelsea shook her head, and quietly handed me my hat. As I headed out the door...I couldn't help, but noticed a concerned look on her eyes...It was telling me something...

"_Don't go.._"

* * *

I casually walked to the beach. Denny wanted to talk to me about Lanna's pregnancy and what he should do. It was after I got the note after feeding the animals, that I was going to meet up with him at his shack. Chelsea said she was going to hang out with Mirabelle and Julia at the Animal Shop for the time being, so she wouldn't be so lonely. Well, at least she has Julia and Natalie to talk to...

"Vaughn!" Sabrina shouted.

My eyebrows furrowed seeing the black haired heiress and her cousin, who were standing next to each other. I quickly averted towards Denny's shack, where I felt something grip my arm tightly. Sabrina gripped my arm tightly, her eyes gazing at me with heavy regret. She was on the verge of crying before I turned and quickly snatched my arm away. She yelped for a moment, before my eyes met with Will's.

"Don't think you're going in yet, Vaughn." Will said sternly.

I turned to gaze at the blond. His eyes stared at mines, wanting to brutally harm me at any second. Being a rich boy myself, I knew he didn't have the heart to do it. After all...we're supposebly all talk, and no show. Though, from being with Chelsea, it made me think differently about this anyways. The farm work fortunately had helped me get a bit stronger, so I wasn't willing to back down from this so easily.

"You know, those riches of yours could've been Sabrina's if only you had chose the right choice and went with her instead. Your wife was suited better with that low-life farmer, Mark." Will sighed.

I clenched my fists tightly, as he continued to badmouth my wife. Sabrina covered her ears, as she knelt to the floor on the verge of crying. By the looks of things, something had happened between the cousins that I didn't want to bother asking.

"Even after bribing your wife's mother to aid me in this was a waste." the blond had continued.

My heart simply stopped in the moment. I couldn't help, but realize what was going on after all. This...This isn't a dream, isn't it? After this whole time...I had thought Chelsea's family was helping out with my ex's death...Though, they weren't the only ones.

Fists clenched tightly, as I stormed up to Will and punched him in the face. He shot down onto the sand, as Sabrina was in total shock. I had knelt down and continued to punch him, noticing he was slowly becoming bruised; that's when I clenched his collar to finish him off.

"Tell me! Why did you have to hurt her? Why did you make me lose her in the first place?" I shouted.

Will smirked. "...If she wasn't gone from the picture...Sabrina would've had a chance with you...If she married you...Regis would retire, and earn more than he could imagine in his company. Of course, being his favorite nephew, I get my share of the reward too..." he laughed lightly. "Chelsea wouldn't have to be in pain if she didn't marry you. She would've married someone who had more in common with her, though Sabrina was being foolish and had to go off to be with that Mark-fellow." he muttered.

"Shut up...SHUT UP!" I shouted. "You don't know how hard it was to lose someone important like her! I swore as soon as I married Chelsea, to never talk about Misaki again...but if you dare try to hurt my Chelsea or her family again, I will do the same thing to you, like you did to Misaki."

I slammed him down onto the sand, as I quickly arose to head to Denny's place. I gazed over to see Chelsea walking with Julia and Natalie towards the beach. I smiled and waved to my wife, though...

I heard a click, and everything became a blur all of a sudden...

_BANG!_

Something flew up into the air.

_Red...liquid?_

My body hitting the sand, feeling like it was getting heavy.

My vision was getting blurrier and blurrier by the second.

Though, the last thing that I remembered...

...Was Chelsea running to me, with tears in her eyes, screaming,

"VAUGHN!"


	21. If We Ever Meet Again

**Flavor of Life**

**Author's Note: **_Yes, this is the last chapter. This combines both Chelsea and Vaughn's Point of Views. This is also based off of the song 'If We Ever Meet Again' by Timbaland featuring Katy Perry and 'Boku wa Kimi ni Koi Suru' by Ken Hirai. They're really good songs! And, yes, there will be an epilogue, so don't freak out about the ending just yet!_

_Anyways! I would like to thank everyone for reviewing especially: thygreenthing, hahahahahahaha, HaloFan4Ever, Fk306 animelover, awesomeness777, Anime Girl 593, CanYouSeexILHARVESTMOON, Yami's Girl 117, Ezzaria26, Jimy and Steph the book lovers, SpringBorn, ShadetheEchida666, Azelf1717, and Starlight Lone Wolf._

_If I forgot you, then suuuuuper huge apology from me. _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon, nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**TWENTY-ONE ~ If We Ever Meet Again**

**-Chelsea's Point of View-**

_I realized over time how much I needed him._

_Each memory I had with him, I had cherished without knowing it._

_That strong gaze that he had._

_The warm touch when he held me close._

_The rare smile that would melt away the bad feelings._

_Once I knew something went wrong with him... _

_...I never knew losing him was the most painful thing that will ever happen._

"Hey, Mama. Hurry up! I wanna go home already! This place is scary!"

A large pout formed on a smaller girl's face, as she gently gripped my hand with her tiny fingers. We were both in the city where a grave was before us. It was filled with flowers and incense. I knelt down to the girl's level, and shown her how to pray, by clapping her hands together. She reluctantly prayed, as I stood up straight, and began to pay my respects.

My eyes felt like watering at the moment, seeing the grave and the girl besides me. Her hair was a shiny silver up in a pair of high pigtails, her eyes filled with slight arrogance underneath her green eyes. She reminded me so much of him that it was painful. I tried holding back the tears, as I quietly looked down at the small child. She gazed up at me questionably, as she tilted her head.

"Mama? What's wrong?" she questioned.

"N-Nothing's wrong, Alice!" I said nervously. "Anyways, this grave is important to me... The person buried down here had an impact on my life, possibly yours too!" I said.

"Eh...?" Alice had tilted her head. "Who is that...?"

I gently smiled to her and looked away. "I'll tell you at a different day, sweetie. Come on, we need to head back so I get your dinner ready."

"Come on! Mama! Pleaaaaaase?" she complained, as I smiled to her.

That day, I couldn't tell her. It was already too painful to reflect on the past. I had to keep my head held high and with a smile. It's what he wanted after all. A smile. He would've scolded me and kept jabbing me in the forehead for all I know. My days would've been happier if he was there, holding Alice's other tiny hand. We would've been a happy, quaint family that I envied Jill and Skye for having. Now, I had to feel the loneliness that tore me up deep inside.

That night. I couldn't sleep. Why? I dreamt I was Vaughn at the very moments of what had happened back when I was pregnant. He and Will got into an arguement...And when I got there...I remembered hearing a gunshot.

* * *

-**Vaughn's Point of View-**

_I felt...warm._

_My body was enshrouded in light._

_I glanced around, before seeing a familar face gazing at me, with a smirk._

Long black hair, large brown eyes, I couldn't believe who it was. She wore all white, not like the girl I was used to see who normally wore crimson red. I knew something wrong was with this picture. Obviously, Chelsea wasn't around here than I thought. The woman approached me and kissed me gently on the forehead. She grinned, and sat next to me, leaning on me. I wasn't too surprised by who it was, already the touch made me realize who the woman was.

"Misaki...why...am I seeing you?" I muttered.

"You idiot. I've been watching you this whole time and you get hurt over that?" she openly scolded. "Come on! I swear, you're a bigger tough guy than that!" Misaki yelled.

I furrowed my eyebrows and gazed at her. "Oh really?" I muttered, watching her look away in embarassment.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped. "You never change, you freaking jerk."

I smiled to her. "Remember when we were kids, you always made a fuss whenever I did something better than you." I smirked.

"UGH! WHY MUST YOU HAVE TO BRING THAT UP?" Misaki shouted, messing up her hair in anger. "C'MON! I'M TRYING TO PROVE MY POINT HERE!" she yelled.

I sighed, and felt quite defeated when dealing with her. "Fine, fine. Okay, go."

"That girl...Chelsea...She's waitin' for you pal." she said. "Don't think seein' me here is a good thing. You need to get back to your wife. I'll watch your back like I've been doing for the past ten years. So...wake up. Not for me, for her. I'm no longer the love of your life. She is. So please...Let her be the one that you should worry about the most."

A smile formed on her face. Her voice slowly faded away. She was no longer in my dreams. She only gave me a casual wink, turned around and walked off into a different light...It was hard to describe what happened next. It was simply dark. I was floating in an empty space of some sort. I thought it wasn't going to turn out as good as I thought. Was I on the verge between life or death...?

Something had made me return to the reality I was in.

'_Tears...?'_

I slowly awoke with Chelsea hovering over me. Her eyes watering, her hands on my abdomen, trying to desperately wake me. With a hand, I gently placed a hand on her cheek. Her eyes widened as she began to cry even more at the moment. By the looks of things, I was in a hospital of some sort. She was sobbing endlessly, as I tried to figure out where exactly I was at.

"Where am I...?" I muttered.

"You're in Mineral Town." Elli had smiled, opening the curtain, before noticing my wife crying. "Luckily, you weren't bleeding to the point that you were dying, but we couldn't remove the bullet at the island, so we had brought you here!"

"Jeez. You jerk.." Chelsea muttered, wiping the tears away. "If you were gone...I didn't know what to do anymore.."

"It's recommended that you should stay put Vaughn." Doctor Trent stated, approaching me. "You got hit in a vital area."

I nodded, as the nurse and doctor had left me and Chelsea alone. My wife held my hand tightly, as I forced myself to sit up, wincing at my bandaged abdomen. I brought her close and gently kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me gently. I sighed, and lightly brushed my hand through her long locks for a small bit.

"Okay, okay." I smiled to her. "Don't cry so much. I'm still here aren't I?"

Chelsea moved away and smiled. Julia had rushed in with a panicked look on her face, along with Skye.

"Thank goodness! You're okay!" Julia said. "You scared the living daylights out of everyone! Your parents were surprised by this, and Mom was crying!" she rambled, on the verge of tears.

Skye gently patted Julia and my wife, trying to reassure the ladies. Obviously, he never lost his annoying charm, even after marriage...

"Hey Julia. Can you bring Chelsea outside? I need to talk to Vaughn alone." Skye questioned with a tiny smile.

As Julia hesitantly nodded and helped Chelsea outside the clinic, Skye sighed, and soon gazed at me with a concerned look on his face. "Listen. The reason why you ended up like this, was because you were with her...If you had distanced yourself from her earlier, then you wouldn't get hurt like this."

I slammed my fist on the bed, and gave my cousin, a cold, hard glare. "Are you insane? You should know by now, I'm not going to abandon my wife like that, just because something like this happened!"

"I want you to settle this whole affair without involving your wife!" Skye had shouted. "If you involve Chelsea in this, then how will your child will grow up to be, when they are thrusted into a world filled with so much drama? I had to break off all my ties with my family, with the exception of you and Julia, just so my kids wouldn't have to feel the pain I did! Realize that this isn't just some political game that our family plays!"

I gazed down in thought. My eyes closed, as I slowly opened it and gazed at my cousin. "You're right...but how long will it even take to even settle this matter?"

"Dunno. Your family, along with Will and Sabrina's needs to reach a compromise somehow." he muttered, calming down. "If you don't, we don't know how far Will's willing to do to try and force you two apart."

Skye sounded more serious than I thought. He wasn't the typical flirt like he always was. Ever since he settled down with Jill, he felt more down-to-earth. Frankly, I thought he was being a bit scary when he yelled at me. Well, at least he still had a more human side to him, despite the fact he rejected becoming the next heir and ran off looking for curry recipes.

"I hope you can somehow settle this, okay? Though...remember, Chelsea can't at all be involved. If she needs help, me or Jill can do something about it." he winked at me, which I found disgusting.

"Skye...Are you sure you don't swing that way...?" I questioned furrowing my eyebrows.

He smacked me in the arm with a bright smile. "Don't worry." he shrugged. "I have two kids already, and I want at least four to maybe eight with Jill. If I even had enough time between babysitting and making one, that still wouldn't happen."

As I casually rolled my eyes, Skye had walked out, and had Chelsea being brought back in. She sat next to me as we were talking for the time being. Even though I didn't feel as much pain from the wound...The pain of having to leave her was much more harder on me.

That's why...

The next morning I had to leave without a word.

* * *

-**Chelsea's Point of View-**

_It was..._

_...Four years since I've last seen Vaughn._

_Nobody told me anything since then. _

_They all smiled and said 'I would be fine'..._

_Even though it was impossible for me to be 'fine'._

"Hey Mama! There was a strange man who was here earlier, and he had a really, super evil look in his eye!"

Alice looked at me with an amazed look as I tilted my head in confusion, while preparing her lunch. She was doing weird gestures, as I sighed and allowed it to be played off. She seemingly was shocked about this sudden stranger. I turned off the gas of the stove, and knelt to her level with a bright smile on my face. She had a cute pout on her face, as I gently patted her head.

"So, describe to me again, who this 'strange man with the evil look' looked like?" I questioned.

"He was like a cowboy, Mama! He was wearing all black and a hat!" she explained waving her arms around. "He was all saying, 'She's not here...' or 'Wonder where's she at?'. He looked at me weirdly, before running out!"

My eyes battered for a moment. She couldn't have been describing him, could she? I took off my apron and grabbed Alice's hand. I carried her in my arms for a bit, as I stormed out of my house. My daughter gave a questionable look on her face, as she desperately clung onto me. I had to run into town and search each building, asking where he might be...though, they kept telling me either, "I didn't see him." or "You just missed him.".

I placed Alice down in the sand of the beach. Frankly, I didn't want to bring her here, but she loved this place way too much. I gazed up to see a boat that had people coming in and out of it. My body froze at the sight of a certain man. I couldn't help, but feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Vaughn!" I shouted. "VAUGHN!"

A black attire. Black hat. Silver hair. He turned and gazed at me. His eyes widened in shock, before dropping his luggage and quickly grabbed me and held me tight. He looked at me with soft eyes, something different had gotten into him, but I couldn't decode it. When he saw me again...it looked like he regained something more than what he had lost before.

"Chelsea...I've...found you..." he said softly.

"Why did you have to leave?" I quickly questioned him, feeling the tears flowing down my face. "You don't know how much I was crying...I sound pathetic right now..."

Vaughn sighed before looking up at his daughter. "At least you had a beautiful daughter with you. Shoot. She had auntie's green-eyed genes." he muttered in suspicion.

"That doesn't matter right now!" I argued.

"I left to deal with problems involving Will and Sabrina's family, okay? They were willing to leave you and our daughter alone if I worked for their stupid company for five years." he yelled back at me.

Alice gently smacked Vaughn's leg, as she glared at him. "Hey you meanie! Mama didn't do anything bad to you!" she shouted.

"Alice...This is Papa..." I said, wiping up my tears. "D-Don't bully him, okay? He came to visit, so he isn't hurting me..." I added.

My daughter looked away. "Papa...You're such an idiot!"

I battered my eyes in bewilderment, watching my daughter quickly run off. Vaughn sighed, as he gazed at me. While I realized he looked the same, he was a bit surprised at my appearance. I didn't actually wear my bandanna, and instead of my farm clothes, I had a cute dress on with matching flats, making me look more like a mother. I probably looked more feminine than I did before I gave birth...Or so what most people told me.

"She probably ran off, because she's scared of me?" Vaughn questioned eyeing me.

"No...It isn't that...It's because she hates the fact that you left me..." I muttered. "Even I hate the fact you left without a word. No matter what happens, I promise, I will always be by your side."

His eyes gazed at me, as a forced smile formed on his face. He gently hugged me, as I looked up at him. He looked like he was about to cry himself, before hearing the ship captain shout, 'ALL ABOARD!'. He had given me something, before turning around and walking inside the boat. As soon as they took off the ramp, I opened the note, and looked at it.

'_Please Smile_.

_Don't cry._

_Don't be mad._

_Missing you is painful enough as it is..._

_Though it won't stop me from falling in love with you again and again. _'

As the boat left the pier, I felt tears forming in my eyes. I quickly ran onto the pier as I watched Vaughn standing there, watching me. His gloved hand tipped his hat, as I quietly bit my lip. My hands clenched tightly into a fist, as I gazed out to him. I kept telling myself to not cry. Though, I did manage to force a smile upon my face, and a gentle wave to my husband.

"...Don't go..." I said softly. "...Only one more year...What will happen when we meet again..?"

_Ever since then..._

_I thought when we meet again, it would just resume to our happy lives..._

_Though..._

_Just that one year can change everything for better or for worse._

_And obviously..._

_It was for worse._


	22. Flavor of Life

**Flavor Of Life**

**Author's Note:: **

**Fruitillas**: _You weren't rude, frankly, I really, really, really want to thank you for correcting my mistakes! I actually did write the final chapter in the late night, so I was rushing to do it._

_This is the official final chapter! God. It's all over for this story. I had to try and make it semi-canon in a way, since Alice is supposed to be the same Alice from Hero of Leaf Valley, to clear things up about what's going on, mm'kay? I am planning on making another HM story, I need a suggestion for a pairing is all. _

_This chapter is super long, but I had a tough time ending it in a good way. _

**Disclaimer:: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon nor Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru._

* * *

**Epilogue ~ The Flavor of Life**

**-Vaughn's Point of View-**

"Vaughn, sweetheart. Here you go!"

_Five years...Is it really five years since I left the Islands?_

"I can't believe he's married!" "He doesn't look like he's married!" "Oh..If only he was single again..."

My days in this boring office life had happened because I wanted to settle matters that happened before. These office ladies hit on me because they know I'm married. They want me to be with them...In reality, I was on the verge of doing so. I was on edge of breaking a promise that I would've thought lasted forever. When I was about to give into temptation, I ended up seeing her again...

"Mister Vaughn? President Will wants to see you." his secretary had smiled.

I got up from my desk, fixed the irritating tie, and headed towards the office of a man I utterly hated deep down. Opening the door, I went inside, and slammed it behind me. Sitting in front of me, was the irritated blond that I practically wanted to murder. Sure, he was a fairytale prince in some aspects, but to me, he was the man who shot me just because I didn't marry his cousin.

Taking a sip of his coffee, the blond battered his eyes innocently...How disgusting and painful to look at. "Hm? You seemed cranky today, Vaughn." he smiled.

"What is it?" I snapped quickly. "I need to get back to work, or I'll freakin' hurt you."

The prince turned dark, as I watched him close the blinds to the windows where the other workers could no longer see us. His eyes glared at me, the same type of eyes I saw that same day when I thought I was really going to die. I gulped down saliva, preparing myself to deal with him. I didn't care anymore, I wanted to murder the man. Everything he did. Manipulating and murder, underneath that prince-like smile. I didn't care about getting arrested. Why couldn't he just leave my family alone?

"You can go home back to that stupid island for good." Will sighed."In return, however, when your daughter turns eighteen, I demand that she will be CEO for my upcoming company."

I knew it. There was always a catch behind something as good as that. "Why do you want Alice? Why is my daughter so important that you want her to be whisked away from me and Chelsea?" I questioned.

The blond opened the drawer, and scattered photographs all over his desk. Every photo had my daughter's image on it, a few with Chelsea in the background. I looked at it, seeing each photo from when she was born to what she is right now. I simply felt horrible deep down inside by just missing these certain events in her life. My eyes saw Skye and bits and pieces of Jill within the photographs, somehow making me relieved that they're helping her in some way...

"Your kid. She's actually pretty clever for her age. If you and Chelsea agree to allow Alice to be my successor, then I will convince Regis and Sabrina to forget this whole matter." he smirked.

"...Why were you spying on my family in the first place?" I questioned. "You didn't need to spy on my daughter, just for your own benefit!"

Shaking his head, Will looked at me with a collective look on his face. "Your wife seemed to miss you a lot. After all, it's rare for the ever-so happy farmer to be seen hugging your shirt and crying." he stated, holding up a photo between his index and middle finger.

I quickly snatched the picture from his hands, looking at the sight of the crying Chelsea. Even though she cried several times before, just seeing it brought back memories of when I had to still comfort her and such. Her arms were wrapped around my shirt, as she knelt on my bed. I could imagine hearing her talk to herself, while Alice was away with one of her friends or a relative. I crumpled the picture and gazed at Will, before turning around and headed towards the door.

"I will talk this over with Chelsea once I get home. Don't think that your power here can affect my family's status." I muttered, slamming the door behind me.

I stood there for a brief moment, with a relieved look on my face. Finally. I can go home. I want to see her...That's the only thing I wanted to do...

* * *

It was the last day of Winter, when I had managed to pack everything and head back to Sunny Island. I only had a large suitcase-worth of clothes, and that was it...After all, I left everything behind in my home. The cold air made me shiver, making me hate this season. A puff of smoke escaped my lips, as I proceeded on to my home. Obviously, all I saw was the snow white ground, no signs of crops or animals.

"Mama! Uncle Skye's bringing Angela and Kevin here to play today!" Alice chirped running around the house trying to help Chelsea clean the place up,

"Remember, sweetie. Don't touch Papa's bed or stuff!" Chelsea warned.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, as I moved over to the side of the house. I pressed my back on the wall, and slid down, until my butt had hit the cold snow. It felt refreshing to hear her voice again. It was more than enough to keep me happy for now...

"Vaughn?" a voice piped up.

I quickly looked over, seeing my silver haired cousin walking with two kids. One boy, one girl, they were giving me a curious look, on the verge of asking their father about who the hell I was. Skye rushed over to me, and knelt down to my level in concern.

"You're finally back after five long years. Sheesh, your kid has a lot of energy for her age." Skye smiled. "So, something up?"

A tiny smile formed on my face as I gently waved off his concerns without worry. "Nothing. Though...Will wants me to force Alice to inherit his company once she's eighteen." I sighed.

"WHAT TYPE OF DEAL IS THAT?" the former thief shouted. "Sheesh! That blondie's acting like a total blond, if he's trying to manipulate the living hell out of you."

I gave him a weird look, before noticing his kids. "Shouldn't you not use those types of words in front of your kids? They're three feet away from you."

Rolling his eyes, my cousin shook his head, and got up. Knocking on the door, he greeted Chelsea with a huge smile on his face. In return, however, she smacked him straight in the arm, while he went inside, and she went outside. Her eyes stared up at the sky, a sigh escaping her lips. I watched the fog slowly trail past me, as I got up, and looked at her quietly. She was bundled up, looking like she was ready to simply go be with her friends for a bit. Before she walked off, I slowly approached her, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"..._Hello._" I whispered.

"Vaughn...?" she said softly.

Her large blue eyes glanced at me, before she quickly turned around and practically tackled me into the snow. Great. I could tell I should get changed right after this whole sappy reunion thing has passed, since my clothes were soaked by the snow. She was on top of me, as I watched her smile at me, trying to keep the promise I made with her when I left her last year. For a moment, she wrapped her arms around my body, letting her head rest on my chest.

"...It's really you..." she muttered. "So? What happened?"

I told her the reason why I came back. She quickly got up, and was completely shocked. I could tell...Will wasn't going to be pleased with the answer by the looks of things.

My wife had quickly began walking towards town, as I quickly got up and try to chase after her. It was obvious, she wanted to confront Regis about this. People had tried to greet me again, as I tried to make up random excuses to try and keep an eye on my wife. Watching her enter the mansion, I followed closely behind her, seeing her glare at the vampire-looking Regis, who was apparently shocked to see me.

"C-Chelsea! What brings you and your...husband here?" he smiled.

"What are you planning, Regis? My daughter being forced into being a pawn? I swear, just because Sabrina lost to me, doesn't mean you have to take it out on my kid!" she shouted. "Before I got married, I had to to deal with blisters on my freakin' hands just to mine for you, and this is the 'Thank You' that I got!"

I looked away for moment, realizing how tempermental she had gotten. My eyes stared at Sabrina who was walking downstairs to check up on the commotion. Her eyes widened beneath her glasses, forcing her to hide, as Mark wandered downstairs holding a child in his arms.

"Regis, your grandson's going to cry if you...Oh." the blond stopped. "I'm sorry. Oh, welcome back Vaughn!" he said cheerfully, waving to me, before ushering his wife upstairs.

"See? You have a _grandson_ and yet you want my kid to do it! Can you please explain to me why?" Chelsea shouted.

Hugging her by the waist, my wife had calmed down for a moment, glancing at me with concern. "Remember. Don't get mad. No matter what, I'll still fall in love with you over and over again." I muttered harshly in her ear, watching her pout and giving up.

"Vaughn. We've planned to originally have your child being the heir from the start, despite not merging with my company. Your mother had set a deal with his family, that your first born will inherit the company, regardless of who you married. Will wants to be the one who will train your daughter to learn the ropes of the business world. This way, you do not have to deal with inheriting your family's company." Regis explained. "If you're willing to take this risk, your child doesn't have to worry about the farm, since his business is a tad bit successful enough for her to live a fulfilling life."

"Mother was involved it it, huh?" I muttered, slamming my fist on Regis's desk. "We can't do anything...Damn it!" I cursed.

"Vaughn..." Chelsea trailed off.

"My mom is one of the most influencial people in the business world. If we try messing with her again, it'll be like a challenge to the devil." I explained.

Chelsea buried her face in my chest, trying to not let herself cry. "We'll...We'll find a way...We will, won't we?"

Grabbing her hand, we had left the house, feeling the disappointment get to us. I had to tell Skye the bad news.

* * *

"Mama! Look, I made a snow angel!"

Alice smiled, waving her hand towards Chelsea, before coming to the realization that I was with her. Suddenly, my daughter's face turned sour, as I watched her approaching me and kicking me. Hell, Skye was shocked at the sight of it, as he was outside with the three of them, and had to try and convince his kids to not copy Alice.

"You jerk! Why did you keep making Mama cry, Papa?" Alice shouted.

Releasing my hand, Chelsea knelt down and hugged my silver haired daughter tightly. "Papa didn't make me cry. Mama was crying because she was about to lose you in the future. Papa was working hard to not let you or me get hurt...But in the end, we have to keep fighting like this to protect you from leaving us."

My daughter had a strong look on her face. Her emerald green eyes stared at me. Apparently, she did get her genes from Skye's side of the family. Her tiny hands gripped Chelsea's jacket, as she tried to not let herself cry. Lightly pushing her mother away, I watched my daughter looking away in anger. I could tell she was like watching a smaller, female version of me, except I only threw mild tantrums.

"Don't." Alice said sternly. "Don't fight for me..."

Chelsea had stared at the girl, feeling the shock get to her. "So, you want us to give you up? Do you want us to force you to do something you will hate us for?"

"If you're going to stop crying, then...I'll do it." Alice had responded. "Mama. You always cried whenever I mentioned Papa. If Papa's here, we'll be happy right?...So, I'll do whatever it takes...to keep this family happy."

Skye patted her on the head and knelt down to her level. "You're acting extremely mature, Alice!" he smiled brightly. "Do you really want to do this though?"

My daughter quickly nodded, while Skye glanced at us. When he sent Alice away to play with his kids, we retreated into our house to have a conversation over this.

"It's been hard. My mother's being hell bent on this business stuff ever since she was young. Or so I heard." I muttered, sitting at the table. "Since I didn't want to take over, and since I'm an only child, it was supposed to be given to my first child. Though, I was already thinking of breaking ties with my family when I was supposed to get married to Misaki. Though, since my mom somehow made a deal with Regis's family, we're practically trapped now."

"It's also impossible, since Chelsea and Jill's family is also being involved with this too. We're practically stuck. Once Alice gets old enough, we're hoping to try and break ties with Regis's family once and for all. That way, Alice can run that Funland Company and she doesn't need to be ordered around by the higher ups." I noted.

"True..." Skye sighed.

"Mama! Papa! Can we go to the beach? They said that they're going to start the New " Alice questioned opening the door. "C'mon Uncle Skye!" she smiled, pulling on Chelsea's hand, and then mine.

My daughter had a bright, shining smile on her face, a lot different than her serious front she had put up. Forcing herself in the middle of both of us, Alice held my left hand, while she held Chelsea's right hand, while we walked to the beach. We really did look like a typical family. I had noticed that my other friends had toddlers walking next to them, holding their hand as well. I watched Alice look at Lanna and Denny's kid, and poked a playful tongue out to them, and grin.

"See! I told you I have a Papa!" Alice shouted.

"Vaughn! Since when did you come back? We need to catch up!" Denny grinned.

"You jerk! You never told me you came back!" Julia interrupted, holding her child in her arms. "Meet your Uncle Vaughn, Gwen!"

As everyone assembled for the New Year's Eve celebration, Chelsea had dragged me to the pier where, she had me sit down next to her. While the kids were happily playing with each other, the other adults had been socializing, while the two of us sat there watching the ocean. Our fingers laced together, Chelsea's head resting on my shoulder.

"How long has it been since we've met?" she began.

I stared down at the water for a moment, before a smile formed on my face. "Almost six or seven years. I still remembered when you punched me back then."

"You insulted me so badly." Chelsea pouted. "But...I was happy to at least meet you. You were so lonely back then. That's why, I didn't want our friendship to be broken over that...Now, I believe, everything we've done together has been precious to me...Both the good and the bad."

My face turned red in embarassment, as I tipped my hat. "It's because of you, I can live on like this. We relied on each other so much."

"Tee-hee. Is it true? In that note you left? You'll fall in love with me over and over again? I thought it was a bit too sappy for me." Chelsea joked, noticing my blush. "But one thing I have to say...I'll probably cry again once I see Alice leave. These past years, she's been watching me cry and cry again. She probably got that harsh attitude from you, y'know?" she smiled to herself. "Seeing her leave will be like how you left. I would've stopped her, but, when she's older, she knows it'll be a good decision...I just hope she'll find a good husband." she added.

"Thinking a bit far ahead I see." I laughed.

"Yup. Well, then! Shall we get back to the others before they start making fun of us?" she questioned, as the two of us got up.

Before she walked ahead, I gently kissed her on the lips, making her blush in front of everyone, who already noticed what we were doing. She quickly released my hand, and ran to Natalie to slap her in the arm like an angry little kid. I had walked back, with my hand in my pocket, my eyes glancing at the orange sky with a small smile on my face. Closing my eyes, I felt the memories of that certain year pass through my head. Chelsea had came back with a smile on her face, as she held out her hand.

"Welcome back." she smiled, as I took it and walked with her.

"I'm home."


End file.
